My Imperfect Love
by I'm just me Okay
Summary: Set in New Moon. Edward leaves. Bella doesn't die. She grows a pair, moves on. You'll see more if you read it. Bella OOC. BXP. Imprint maybe, maybe not. Read it find out...
1. Is It Really The End?

_**An: So here it is. I hope you like it. I know it's kinda short. But this is just the beginning. I also wanna let you know that you can tell me if you hate it's cool. **_

_BPOV_

_"When you say we-" I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay." I said. "I'll with you?"_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like begging. "You're the best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you." he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper - that was nothing, Edward! Nothing."_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"_

_"As long as that was best for you." he interrupted to correct me._

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it!" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me - somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you it's your already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeing, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. when He finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder-like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real meaning._ That was all it took. I took a breath. I looked down. Okay, he didn't want me. That was fine. I could deal. What does that mean? _I could have kids one day, I could go to college. I could grow old with someone. I could love again._ It hurts but **some people are dying, starving, loosing love ones.** This is not the end of the world. I could go on and _be happy_. I smiled at this. I lifted my head meeting his eyes. His eyes still held that inherent darkness but as I looked back into those gold eyes. Disgust. Hate. Contempt.

"You're Disgusting." I blurted. His perfect eyebrow pulls together.

"Excuse me?" He looked so confused. I took a breath.

"You're Disgusting. You've killed people. I don't care if they are '**EVIL**'. Murder is murder. You're disgusting."**  
**

"But.." He looked devastated. And I felt... **POWER.**

Nothing but power. I had never felt power in my life. I was too slight to have psychical power over anyone. I never considered emotional power. He told me, he was more powerful than me so many times. That he could destroy me in every physical way. And I could never hurt him **PHYSICALLY**. But I could make him my bitch emotionally. I took a breath about to tear him a new asshole but...

But I didn't want that. I looked at him. I really looked at him. I had destroyed him with one sentence. I took a step closer brushing fingertips over his cold skin. Feeling that spark. That's the last time I'll feel that spark. Sigh. This is **IT**.

"You're not disgusting. I'm just angry." I took another step wrapping my arms around him, hugging him. "I love you. Goodbye forever, Edward Cullen." I got up on my tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips. I turned and walked toward my house.

It didn't hurt. Basically our whole relationship was a collection of moments of him trying not to love me. I stopped when I was about to break the treeline, just processing my emotions and I could breathe. It was over and I could breath. I had waited for the pain, waiting for the tears to spring in my eyes. They never came. I broke the treeline and just plopped down onto the soft, welcoming grass of my backyard.

What Now?

Everything I had planned for the future. I no longer thought about college because I thought I was gonna run away with Edward. And then the tears came. I'm so pathetic. There was no plan B. God. Did I really fucking do this? Let my whole future ride on a guy. On a Boy. On a Boy. No plans. I have become my fucking **MOTHER**. Impulsive. I didn't think about a world without him. What do I want to do with my life?

Well let's find out, Swan. Let's find out. And I got off my ass running into the house. And into the kitchen.

"Bells." Charlie yelled as he entered the house. I walk into the kitchen and began assembling dinner.

"Hey, Dad." I smiled as he hooked his gun belt up.

"No Edward?" He tried to hide his smile but I didn't miss it.

"Nope, we broke up," He eyebrows pulled together. As he walked toward the table into the kitchen.

"Huh." He blurted as he fell into the chair.

"Yeah he is moving somewhere with his family and he broke up with me." I was chopping onions and he must have mistaken my tears for sadness because he grunted.

"Never liked that kid, Bells. You're better off without em'." He started to play with his mustache and I giggled. He smiled "What?"

"You look so dark and mysterious, Dad. Petting your mustache." I giggled some more. And he chuckled, shaking his head at my antics. I threw the onions into the beef mixture.

"What's for dinner?"

"Taco." I smiled as I put the shells in the oven.

"You're all smiles today, Bells." He leaned back.

"Oh I better stop I don't want to get laugh lines like you, Old Man." I giggled.

"I'm not that old Bells."

"Are you sure, cause I would've sworn. I'm 18. So you are pushing 40, Old Man."

"I'm still 25, on the inside."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"Doesn't your mom always say you were born middle-aged. So by my calculations you even older than me Bells."

"But that's mentally. Physically, I'm 18. I'm in my prime, Dad."

"Ok, Bells. You win I'm old." He lifted himself up with a groan stretching give me a flash of his little beer belly and I reach, giving it a little fat. He glares at me. "So I'm old and fat. Wow Bells, really trying to hurt the me today."

"You're not old. And you're not fat." I gave him a tight hug. "I love you, daddy" I gave him on the cheek. Then pushing out the kitchen. I finished Dinner and we eat. We actually talked. Enjoyed each other company. I retreat to my room. I fell onto my bed. What to do with my life? I reach over to my nightstand which I had a pen. Opening the drawer, I pulled out a note pad. I began to write, laying on my stomach.

**_My Future,_**

**_I like to read_**

**_English?_**

**_Yes, _**

**_Writer? No_**

**_Teacher, Yes_**

**_Plan, _**

**_Finish Senior with A's_**

**_Become Valedictorian_** -I'll be the top of our class now that Edwards gone.

**College? U of S? U of W?**- University of Washington, definitely.

I actually loved the idea of being an English teacher. Now that I had thought about. I know it's stupid to just think that I write something and then it'll happen. But I'm gonna make it happen. I set it down on my nightstand. I look at the clock it's 6 not tired. What to do? I looked at my trainers and I quickly through sweats and a sports Bra. Walking toward the hallway I pulled my trainers on, almost killing myself as my right shoe refuse to slip into the shoe. I fell to the grounded. Charlie ran out of his room at the thud and my subsequent curse.

"Bells, are you okay?" He tried note to laugh as he saw me sprawled on the floor. I glared at him. And that's when the shoe fucking decided to slip on. I stood righting myself.

"Dad, I'm going for a run." I said turning and running down the stares, watch out for the tricky one that had tripped me everyday since I moved here. I jumped over it and made the next

Yeah that's right step you're my bitch. Fuck ya. I gave myself a first pump as I sprinted out the door. It was cold, as I took a breath I could see it. Cold. Makes me feel... Alive. My heart races and I shiver. I looked out over my neighborhood. Nothing but green. New growth. I am a new Bella. A happy Bella. And I sprinted off my porch. And into the future.

**AN: Disclaimer I do not own twilight. I don't know I kinda like it. Tell me what you think does it suck it is awesome. Are you excited for her to meet Paul. How is that gonna Play out.**

Thanks for Reading.


	2. Old friends and New friends!

**An: So this is my second Chapter. I do not own twilight.**

BPOV

I run alongside the road. Getting the occasional car passing by. The cold air kept me cool. It has been so long since my last run. The slight burn in my legs told me that I was build muscle mass.

**WELCOME TO LA PUSH RESERVATION**

**HOME OF THE QUILEUTE NATION**

I smiled at the sign and kept running until I arrive a familiar parking lot. It was so beautiful. The water dark in contrast with the beautiful rays of the setting sun. So many different colours. I was amazed. Though it was cold there were no clouds to hide the beautiful scene.

"Bells?" I heard someone yell. I turned to see none other than Jacob Black sitting at a bonfire with a lot of other Quileute guys. There also seemed that the whole tribe was at a party on the cliff. He no longer resemble the boy I saw …. almost a year ago. Wow he's big and muscular. I jogging over to him.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked sitting down next to him on his log.

"Nothin, just chillin with the guys. This is Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, and Collin." He pointed out each guy. Paul was huge, he looked extremely tall. His legs were long, his shoulder broad and extremely muscular. And he was obviously attractive anyone could tell that but he also looked angry. He didn't look up he just stared at the sunset. But then his eyes met mine. And his face, square jaw, full lips, perfect teeth but the most wonderful of all his features were his eyes. They mesmerized me. That look made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Which was strange cause I didn't even know this guy. They all looked very similar like they were his brothers. It was strange. Cousins maybe?

"Hi guy, I'm Bella. Jake I actually have to head back the sun is going down." I looked toward the sunset. Sunset meant the sun was going down and it was a 30 minute run.

"Awww Bella, are you afraid of the dark?" He teased me with a pout and I laughed giving him a shoulder punch which hurt my hand. Not that I'd ever admit that. I mean that shows you how weak I am. Dang I need to get back into shape.

"No stupid, I ran and I don't particularly want to get attacked by some sort of animal in the dark." I rolled my eyes, because something like that would never have happen in Phoenix. There were street lights everywhere and there were crazy animals that would eat or attack you. Though there we some humans that did that in Phoenix. I shivered.

"Wait you ran here?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I was kinda bored I decided to run and I ended up here." I smiled. "But I really have to got go." I said standing but he grabbed my hand.

"One of these schmucks will give you a ride it's already too dark anyways."

"Paul will take her, won't you Paul?" Jared elbowed him and he looked at me and nodded.

"So what's with the party?" I asked pointing to the cliffs.

"The Cullens left!" Embry exclaimed. And everyone in the cycle started whooping.

"Wait, aren't you dating one of them, Bella?" Jacob asked turning toward her, frowning..

"Not anymore." I smiled, I raised my hand for a high-five and I received one all around. "So what's in the water in La Push guys, why are you all so huge?"

"It's one of the perks of being Quileute." Seth grinned.

"Wait Seth aren't you like 14? What the hell?" I laughed. "Look at those gun. You know steroids aren't healthy right?" He left he biceps flexing and giving them each a kiss.

"15 and it's all natural, Baby." Seth smirked. I giggled. Seth would always be the little kid that used to run around the house naked.

"See now I feel even smaller." I pretend to pout and Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder grinning. He began to singing off-key and he say the corniest song ever.

"Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya

Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya

Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya

Oh Lord, kumbaya."

"Stop, Dude just stop. No one wants to hear you sing" Paul laughed cover his ears.

"Come on. Bells loves my voice." He grinned down at me.

"Jake just... stop." I laughed. "Hey can I borrow your phone I need to call Charlie?"

"You left the house without your phone?" He shook his head at me before handing me his phone. I quickly dialed his number.

"Hello?" His voice was gruff as if he just woke up.

"Hey Dad it's Bella. "

"Hey Bells. Didn't you leave for your run like an hour ago."

"Yeah I kinda ended up running to La Push. And I think I'm gonna hang out, here for a while."

"Ok Bells, you're 18 you can stay out as late as you want. Just don't drink and drive Bells."

"My dads a cop I would never do anything remotely illegal." I smiled and he chuckled. " I just didn't want you to be worried."

"Ok Bye Bells."

"Bye, Dad. I love you "

"I love you too Bells." I hung up and I handed it back to Jacob. I stayed for couple hours laughing with them. Then we decided to play I never with tequila. I hadn't taken any shots so far. Paul had taken the most, because he had done pretty much everything. And it was my turn down.

"Never have I ever kiss on the lips a Quileute." Everyone drank laughing.

"I can remedy that situation, if you want?" Paul grinning and I laughed nodding . And he stood walking over and planting a sloppy kiss on my lips. Though it may have been sloppy it ignited and awoken my body. He was just so warm. I pulled away pretending not to be totally frazzled and he returned to his seat.

"Never have I ever broken the Law." I said on my next turn and Jacob didn't drink though.

"No Jake you did, remember when we were kids and we went to the Mrs. Atearas' store. You stole a popsicle."

"Yeah and you told me it was wrong. You were always such a stickler for the rules." He stuck his tongue out at me and I giggle.

"Never have I ever had sex." I smiled all the guys drank except Seth, Collin and Brady.

"Wait, you're a Virgin?" Embry asked.

"Yup sure am." I grinned. Paul muttered something to Jared and he laughed shaking his head.

"Interesting..." He gave me this weird look.

"Stop being creepy Embry."

The game went on for a like 2 more hours and Paul had stopped drinking saying he needed to drive. Paul said he had to get going. So I stood and jumped up. I tried to race him but he was so much fast and I didn't know where his car was.

"I am victorious. " He grinning banging his hands on his huge chest.

"But are you sober?" I raised an eyebrow. I was not about to get in a car with a drunk driver. I don't want to die.

"Yup."

"Let's do a sobriety test. Walk on the line. And recite the Alphabet backwards" He walked on it with perfect balance and then began to singing the Alphabet backward. He looked really silly but he didn't seem to struggle.

**An: So what do you think of their first meeting. Is he a wolf? Are they all wolves. You'll find out soon enough...**

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Review It. Tell me what you think**


	3. Is It Hot in Here or It Just Me?

**An: So this is my third Chapter. I do not own twilight.**

We entered the car laughing and then he close the doors. There was this thick tension in the air and I didn't know what it was but I so wanted to jump his bones right now. I think the silence was making it worse. But I had no words. My mind went blank. And all I could think of was kissing Paul. The way it felt. The fire he had lit inside of me. The things he made me want to do. Things that I had never done. Our bodies together, hot flesh. His russet skin against mine. I wanted it. I looked over at him and he was staring at me. He looked hungry. Like he was going to devour something. But I wasn't scared, I wanted to be that something. I wanted him to devour me. I started feeling dizzy and I realized I hadn't taken a breath since he had close the door. I gasp, filling my lungs. Oh god.

**Forest.**

**Earth.**

**Rain.**

**Man**

Oh my god. He was all man. I look at him. Russet skin stretched over steel. Pitch Black hair. Eyes that bore into my soul. Naked. I felt naked. He saw past every pretense. I couldn't hide from him. Lips looked so soft. I folded my hands in my lap to prevent myself from running my fingertips over them. His jaw was sharp and square with slight stubble. He jaw clench and his whole body was tense. The he suddenly tore his eyes from mine. We were moving but the spell wasn't broken. I still felt it, I wanted it, I wanted him.

"So, You're Chief Swan's' daughter right?" His deep voice did things to me. What are words. What does that mean? I can't think. I breathe again trying to calm myself so I can think. But I just get another hit of his scent. Forest. Dirt. Rain. Man. My brain was still in a haze.

Question, he asked a question. Am I Chief Swan's daughter?

"Yeah." I finally let out but I sounded like I was in physical pain.

"Jacob is always talking about you." The timbre of his voice shook me. I looked out the window trying to collect my faculties.

"Yeah, he's a good kid. We used to make mud pies together, when we were younger." I smiled at the memories of throwing mud pies in his adorable baby face. Talking seemed to lift the haze.

"Sooo.. you dated a Cullen what was that like?" He asked trying to keep the conversation rolling.

"Interesting to say the least. I'm glad it's over onto bigger and better things." I smiled at him though his eyes were still glued to the road ahead.

"You're a Senior in highschool right, are you going off to college?"

"Yeah, it's so close I can feel it." I grinned bouncing a little in my seat.

"Where did you apply?"

"I'm applying to a lot of schools. All the ivys. And U of W and U of S."

"That's really cool."

"What about you Paul, what are your plans for the future?"

"I just finished college. Moved back to town. I'm apply for a job on the force"

"Really you wanna be a cop."

"Yup" He grinned.

"That's cool. Well then you'll get to know my dad. He's good guy all the guys at the station love him. He's a good boss" We arrive at my house and he park behind the cruiser.

"Thank you for the ride, Paul. I'll see you around." I grinned at him before slipping out of the car. I ran up to the door unlocking it and entering. It was 12 so I knew for a fact that my dad was asleep. I headed upstairs shower. Changing into a tank-top and some shorts. And as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I was in the woods. Cold. Something brush against my side. I turn to see what it was but there was only a flash of silver. My heart began to race, and I took off. Sprinting through the wood. Trees flew passed and I heard the pitter patter of something chasing. I push my body so that I ran fast. Fast than I ever had. My chest was on fire but I pushed myself harder but then I tripped over what I presume was a log.

I flew maybe 10 feet landing on my face. And whatever was chasing me caught up because the sound was louder. I flip over and looked into brown eyes. I know those eyes. Looking into my soul. Naked...

I shot up out of my bed. I was panting and I was looking around. The sun was pouring into my room. I looked at my bedside clock. 8 am. I sighed. I lifted myself out of bed running down stair passing my dads room. I could still hear him snoring. I made my way down the stairs. And I began to make breakfast just bacon, eggs, and toast. The phone rang as the I slid the bread into the toaster. I walked over to it.

"Swan residence." I answered.

"Hey, Bells. We were heading over to the cliff to go diving and I was wonder if you were down?" I recognized Jacobs voices. And heard the laughter of the guys.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there when I finish breakfast."

"Ok meet us at my house. We're leaving around 9:30"

"Ok see you then." He hung up. I set the phone back on the hook. Taking the toast out the toaster and sliding one on each plate. I distribute the eggs and bacon. And Charlie came down the stairs.

"Do I smell bacon?" He said entering the kitchen. As he sat down I slid the plate in front of him

"You sure do." I said sitting down. Then I remember I didn't get utensils as I watch my dad pick up his back. I stood and grabbed two forks. Handing him one. I began to eat. When I finished I stood.

"I'm going cliff diving with Jake today."

"Exciting but be careful ok. You're my only daughter." He said this playfully but I knew he really meant it. I leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course. And you be careful out hunting. You're my only dad." I yelled running upstairs. I changed into a dark blue bikini. I slipped a t-shirt and denim jeans on over it. I grabbed a bag stuffing a beach towel, change of clothes, my phone, my wallet and my keys into it. I ran down the stair and out the house. I jumped into the truck and drove over to Jake's. I got there in like 20 minutes. There were a bunch of cars outside the little red ranch house. On of which was a black truck. I recognized this as Paul's. I jumped out of the truck grabbing my bag. I sprinted across the yard. I was about to knock when the door opened to Jake's smiling face.

**An: So what do you think is it awesome. Do like the tension? Is it too much? Not enough? And Paul being a cop? ****Thanks for reading**

**Review.**


	4. A New Experience

**An: So this is my third Chapter. I do not own twilight.**

"Hey, I was beginning to think that you weren't coming." He grinned.

"You said 9:30, right?" I looked at my watch 9:35. "I'm 5 minutes late."

"Right, we're going in Paul's truck come on." He pushed me gently out the door. ran over to his truck and all the guys tumbled out the house. Paul and Jared were pushing each other.

"I call shotgun." I yelled. I ran to the door, it was open so I crawled in and sat down closing the door. Paul slid next to me shortly. The guys were piled up in the truck- As he closed the door it just like yesterday. His scent, being this close to him. It felt so perfect. Yet I also need to be closer. I need to be on him. I need to be connect to him. He turned on the radio and Baby got back was on.

"I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough

'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh baby, I wanna get with you

And take your picture

My homeboys tried to warn me

But that butt you got makes me so horny

Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin

You say you wanna get in my Benz?

Well, use me, use me

'Cause you ain't that average groupie

I've seen them dancin'

To hell with romancin'

She's sweat, wet,

Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette

I'm tired of magazines

Sayin' flat butts are the thing

Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back

So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)

Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)

Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)

Shake that healthy butt!

Baby got back!" I say and Paul looked at me his mouth hanging open and laughed. He turned the radio down.

"Why?" He laughed.

"There was this talent show in Phoenix. It was a dare." I grinned and he parked.

"Just chock full of surprises." I jumped out the car grabbing my bag and running toward the cliff stopping at the edge. I drop my bag a couple of feet back. The guys ran after me and Jared jump in. He flew for a couple of seconds and then he was gone under water. A couple of seconds later his head popped back out. Jake jumped next. Soon it was just me and Paul. I stripped my shorts and shirt off. I look over the edge at then to him. He was staring at me. But not my face this time. I blushed.

"Will you go with me?" I asked shyly. My face was a tomato.

"Sure." Lifting me so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He was so warm. He smelled so good. And then he was running. We were flying. Cold, water. He swam us to the surface.

"Oh my god the was Awesome." I squealed and he laughed. We began to swim back and of course it became a race which I won but I had a feeling that he let me win. We met the guy at the sand and we all race back up. We spent the day just diving until it was lunch time.

"Let's go to Sam's." Jake suggested.

"Yeah Em will have food."

"Sam Uley?" All of them were shocked that I knew him.

"You know Sam?"

"Yeah he works with my Dad. I see him at the station. When I bring Dad lunch sometimes."

"Oh right." Jared smiled and we made our way to the car but Paul and I lagged behind as he waited for my pull my short and shirt on. We walked as they ran. He grabbed my bag from me.

"Thanks." I smiled up and at him. He nodded in acknowledgement but he was really quite the gentlemen. We walked in silence but the tension was back. I wonder if It's gonna be like this. I wonder if we … I blushed at the thought. And that I felt a flood in between my legs. He stiffened suddenly and stopped walking.

"Are you okay?" I stopped and turned toward him. He was had stopped breathing. He turned his back to me leaning against a tree. Then he began to pant. I closed the distance

between us and put my arm on his shoulder. The muscles in his back clenches even more. I began to rub circles on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked again. He breathing became more harsh. He then growled and I felt another flood of warmth. No one had ever made me felt this way. He then sank to his knees leaned his forehead against the tree.

"Bella I need you to leave." He growled at me. And there was another flood of warm but my eyes filled with tears he looked like he was in physical pain.

"What did I do? I'm sorry. Please, just let me help you. Please." He stood and grabbed me my hips. He pushed me against the tree. He was so close. OH MY GOD. I took a breath and was flooded with his delicious scent.

"Paul, what do you need? How can I make it better?" I panted looking up and into his eyes piercing me. He looked like he was going to fucking destroy me but I'm not scared. I want him to do whatever he wants to do to me. Anything.

"What...were..you..thinking...just now?" He choked out looking at me with those brown spears that he called eyes. His pupils were dilated. That meant rapid release of adrenaline. Which meant he was essentially excited. Was he angry with me? Even that made me want him inside of me. Again a flood of warmth. My Bikini bottoms were probably soaked and I was almost scared that it would soak through my shorts.

"I... Um." I blushed even more. He hands travels from my hips to ass. He took another step toward me so the he was towering over me. He lifted and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Tell me." He hands left my ass traveling toward my waist and I held in a moan. His hands on me made feel alive.

**An:Ooooh it's gettin hot and heavy. What's nexts? Do you think he's a wolf ?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review**

**Srry to anyone who read the repeat. By computer is on the fritz. **


	5. Cause and Affect

**An: So this is my fifth Chapter. I do not own twilight.**

_"Tell me." He hands left my ass traveling toward my waist and I held in a moan. His hands on me made feel alive._ What was I supposed to say? I thought about fuck the shit out of you to...Oh god. Another flood a warmth. Oh my god this man. This perfect man.

"Jesus, fucking Christ!" He exclaimed leaning down resting his head on my shoulder. His hair tickled my neck. I giggle. He lifted his head looking at me. "You need to stop that." He was responding to my…. Oh my god. I looked up at him.

"How can you...?" I looked confused. I think I was so confused I forgot to be embarrassed. Then I turned scarlet.

"I have things to tell you but tell me why first?" And then I slipped a little and I get some hard in his jeans. He groaned and I looked at him strangely again. Strange. I slipped a little farther. It was really big. What is that?

"What's in your pants?" I asked and he chuckled. I looked at him. I didn't understand.

"If you don't stop, you'll find out." He grinned at me. Oh my Fucking God. It was his... Yes. He wanted to have sex with me. He wanted to be with me that way. I grinned at him. I heard someone cough. I turned my head and there stood a very shock Seth Clearwater.

"They sent me to see what the holdup was." Seth grinned shaking his head. I looked up to Paul glaring at Seth. His chest began to vibrate but I didn't hear anything. Seth turned around and made a run for.

"We should probably go." i smiled and let my legs fall from his waist but he held me up by my waist.

"No you need to tell me."

"Later, I'm hungry." He set me down quickly made our way back to the truck

"What were you guys up to?" Jared asked grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Like you don't know." I stuck my tongue out at him. Jacob had taken the front seat and I was about to get in the truck bed when...

"Jake get out, Bella is sitting in the front." Paul yelled and Jake was about to get out.

"Stay, Jake. I'm sitting in the back."

"Bells it's cool." Jake continued to exit. "No stay. Paul I'm hungry, get driving." Paul huffed and Jake closed the door. Paul got in the truck after closing the back.

"So you and Paul, you guys are together?" Quil said conversationally.

"Nope." I said leaning back against the side of the truck because we really didn't talk about what we are. We might just be fun buddies. And I think I could be okay with that. He was just so hot. I just can't think of not being with him. But I don't know him. Ugh. He seem nice, he was funny, he seem intelligent but he was going to be a cop. Like my father. The idea of that feeling of not knowing whether he would come home. Even in small town like Forks there have been murders. There were shootings. But I was getting ahead of myself. We arrived very quickly. it was a quaint house. But very beautiful everyone got out and Paul waited for me.

"Hey um... after you eat. I think we need to talk." Paul gave me a little smile. I reached out setting my hand on his shoulder jumping down from the truck bed and when I landed. His hand we're on my waist help me balance.

"Ok." I smiled up at him. He grabbed my head and lead me into the house. We went inside. We entered and a saw a beautiful woman was leaning against the counters of her beautiful kitchen she looked so very happy. Her scars only slightly marred her beauty her smile was still radiant. I walked slowly toward her.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan." I said sticking my hand out. She looked toward me.

"Hi I'm Emily young. Sit down eat." I nodded and was about to go find as seat but Paul pulled me into his lap. I sat on his left leg. His hand slid up and down my thigh. Flood of warmth. I began to eat a muffin. It was huge a delicious.

"What are you doing to her, ugh?" Seth made a face. Paul grinned.

"Nothin', she's just very responsive." I blushed.

"Interesting." Quil smirked and Paul growled at him. It sounded so animalistic. Another wave and I gasped shifting in his lap. He groaned from behind me also shifting.

"You need to … deal with that." Jared laughed gesturing toward me.

"How can they...?" I asked looking to Paul.

"I'll tell you later." He tapped my nose. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You guys are already disgusting." Embry made a face at us. Us... I grinned at the idea. Lunch ended quickly as Paul began to shovel food in his mouth. I watched in fascination and horror as I nibbled on my muffin. He was done. He looked at me waiting for me to finish.

"I can walk eat." He nodded. I stood and then he followed. "Bye guys. It was nice to meet you Emily. This muffin is good." I smiled as I walked out. Paul just waved

"Where are we going?" I asked as we jumped into his car.

"My place." He grinned. His place. Hmmm. It took 5 minutes but we were silent. We got there it was two floor and bigger than Charlies.

"Nice." I grinned. Jumping out and ran toward the door. I pushed the door open it was unlocked so I entered. It was homey but the colours were vibrant. It wasn't really a Bachelor pad so I figure he still lived with his parents. This made me realize I didn't really know much about him.

"Do you like it? Sue decorated it for me." He smiled.

"So you live here alone?" I was shocked at this because I mean it's so big for just one guy.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask why it's so big?" I grinned at him.

"I built it from the ground up. And I want a family someday. So It didn't make sense to build bachelor pad." He wanted a family. Awwww.

"Awwww." I smiled at him. He grinned at me. He grinned widely at me. He then led me toward the living room and we fell onto the couch. He lifted my thighs into his lap. I was almost on top of him.

"So I'm a shapeshifter. " He blurted

**An: So he is a wolf? What's next? Is she his imprint?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review**


	6. You're Crazy

**An: So this is my sixth Chapter. I do not own twilight.**

"So I'm a shapeshifter. " He blurted and I giggled hitting his chest. "I'm serious," He grinned.

"Oh, what do you shift into? The big bad wolf." I grinned at him.

"Actually kind of. I shift into a wolf. I'm part wolf" He smiled tackling me so that it was straddling my hips from above. His face was inches away from me.

"You're silly." I said tapping his nose. He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. He eyebrows knit together. He was angry?

"I'm serious." He looked at me and I waited for his face to break out into that beautiful smile.

"Wait, you're serious?" My smile disappeared and I pushed at his chest trying to get him off of me. I wouldn't have been able to but he sat up . He flopped back down sighing. He leaned on my knees, pulling his hair. "Are you sick? Is this some sort of delusion? I like you but I can't date someone who's having some sort of hallucination. That's too much." I sighed standing.

"I'm not delusional." He looked at me and I felt bad. He really believed it.

"Okay Paul. I have to go." I walked quickly toward the door. I sighed. He followed as I exited the house.

"Bella, I'm not crazy." He was very angry. I wasn't afraid but i knew that I should be. I walked quicker. I looked back fast enough to see him morph into a huge fucking wolf.

"Holy shit." I ran. I sprinted and I ran. He followed me. I reach Jacobs house. I jumped into my truck and I sped toward my house. What the fuck. He turned into a wolf. What the fuck. He's a werewolf. Oh my fucking god. He is not perfect after all. I thought I was done with supernatural. Edward is gone and with him he was supposed to take the supernatural.

How is it any different? My conscience whispered. How is this different because... In fact it seem that Paul was better than Edward. He told me of his own free will. I had to figure it out. I'm know for how I'm good with weird. But this... Could I accept this? Was he worth it? Yes. I arrived home, parked and entered the house. I stopped and reached in my pocket expecting to find my phone. But then I realized it was in my bag which I left in Paul's cars. I walked into the kitchen grabbing that phone calling Jake but I only knew his home number.

"Hello?" It was Billy.

"Hi Billy, it's Bella. I need Paul number." My face turned red and I heard him chuckle.

"Oh really." God Billy he was so much like my dad.

"Yeah. Do you have it?" I ran a hand through my hair shuffling my feet.

"Yeah but why?" I could hear to the grin in his voice.

"Billy, stop teasing me. I just need to talk to him." I sighed. I grabbed a pen from a drawer.

"Ok Bells it's (591) 534 6969-." He spoke. I wrote it on my hand.

"Thanks Billy."

"No problem, Bella. Come visit." Billy laughed hanging up. That smug bastard. I typed in his number.

"Hello." His gruff voice came into my ears.

"Hi Paul, it's Bella." There was silence for a minute.

"Bella, look I just. Can I some see you? Please. I just..." He sounded panicked, erratic.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I ran. I was shocked and terrified. I'm sorry that I called you delusional. I just couldn't believe it. I think I can be okay with it. We can see where this goes. If...that's something that would... be interested in?" I stutter blushing I heard him chuckle.

"There is nothing I would want more." I grinned.

"Awesome. So um yeah you can come see me." The doorbell rang and I walked toward the door opening it to see Paul perfect face. He grabbed me around the hips.

"I need this." He growled pushing his lips against mine. And og my god. Perfection, fire, bells. His grabbed my thighs and lifted me so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. He walked us into the hose kicking the door closed. His lips on mine. I moaned against his lips and he growled. I felt myself getting wet for him. His hands tightened around my thigh. I felt the sofa on my back. His hands moved my thigh so that they were wrapped around his hip and I felt him pressed against me. And he was hard. Oh god. I pulled away from the kiss. My hand arm him shoulder and he ground himself into me.

"Paul." I gasped as he nipped and kissed my neck. He growled. He pushed into me rocking his hip. One of his hands moved from my thigh and traveled to my breast and massaged it.

"Oh my god." I panted. He smelled so good. He made me feel so good.

"You're mine." His lips left my neck and he growled this in my ear. My hand traveled into his hair. It's so soft. "Tell me you're mine." He growled. I felt myself getting close to something. It felt so good. I panted.

"I'm... OH MY GOd" I tensed and then just... I felt myself fall over the edge. I was shaking. He groaned. And his face twisted. I sighed. And then I turned I just... He just made me...

"Bella, you just made me cum in my pants, Jesus." He whispered this in my ear and I shifted another flood a warm spread through me. "God, Baby stop it. You're gonna kill me." He growled at me another flood. He growled. "If you don't stop. I'm not gonna be able to prevent myself from fucking you right now."

"Oh god, Paul, Yes" I moaned. He groaned and he was hard again.

"You want me to fuck you right here right now, don't you?" I groaned.

"Yes, I need you." I panted. My hand clenched in his hair.

**An: Oh shit. Is it gonna be a LEMON. Lets see my lovelies.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review**


	7. A Fathers Love

**An: So this is my seventh Chapter. I do not own twilight. **

_"Yes, I need you." I panted. My hand clenched in his hair_. He looked at me and I thought he was going to give me what I needed.

"Bella!" It was Charlie's voice exclaimed. I turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway glaring at us. Paul crawled off me.

"Paul Lahote?!" He looked pissed. "Get. Out. Of. My. House" He over seethed. But he stopped him as he walked out.

"Is this who you are? The guy that takes advantage of teenage girls."

"No Sir. I..." He looked down so ashamed. I stood I had to stand up for him. It wasn't his fault.

"Dad it's not like that." I stood next to Paul touching his arm. He relaxed a little.

"Get out." Charlie growled. Paul walked out sparing me a glance before he exited the house. "You in the kitchen, we are going to have a long talk." I just glared at him folding my arms over my chest. "Now." I huffed making my way into the kitchen and sitting. Charlie put his gun away and sighed. He sat across from me. He sighed again.

"Dad it's not his fault. Don't judge him. He's a good man. He would make a fantastic cop." Because I knew my dad and all that mattered to him was personality. Though that meant that he was not vain and he didn't care what you look like, where you're from. He will accept you but once you get on his bad side there is no going back. He's not very forgiving unless he is definitively proven wrong.

"Bella you're in high school he's 24." He looked as if he had calmed down.

"I'm 18 it's not illegal and even if I wasn't what we were doing wasn't illegal." I glared at him at him.

"I know that I may have not been as present in your life as I would have wished. But Bella I am your father. And I can't help but be concerned about you dating a man that's 6 years older than you."

"Grandpa was 10 years old than Grandma." I leaned back in my chair.

" Yeah but they were both adults. She was 31 and he was 41."

"I'm an adult."

"Yes but..." Charlie knew he had nowhere to go. "But isn't this too soon after that Cullen guy. It's been like 2 day. Weren't you in love with him."

"Dad do you really want to talk about this?"

"Yeah, I think do."

"I didn't love Edward as I thought I did, I cared about him like him a friend. A friend that I was totally obsessed with and was completely controlling albeit." I laughed. "But a friend no less. He turned me into someone who I'm not. He made me weak, docile. He was a masochist and he made me the same way. I cared about him and I wish him that best," It felt good to say it out loud.

"Okay, Bell just be careful. And don't let me catch him on top of you again" He sighed playing with his mustache.

"Okay, I love you Dad." I smiled as I stood I leaned to kiss him on the cheek as I walked by. He grabbed me around my wrist to stop me. I turned to look at him.

"I love you, Bells and that's why I'm worried about you. I want you to know that. That I'm trying to protect you. Because you're beautiful and innocent men will try to take advantage of that." I nodded turning to give him a hug. I made my way upstairs. I laid on my back on my bed. Then suddenly the window was open. I gasped and my head snapped toward the window and their Paul Lahote stood in all his glory in only cut offs. He looked like a god as the sunlight hit his back.

"Hey." He grinned. I smiled back. I patted the spot next to me and he made his way toward me sitting next to me.

"Hi." He said again leaning so that our noses touched.

"You already said that." I laughed wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him closer. We were completely pressed together and i took a breath taking in his all consuming scent.

"So tell me everything I need to know about you?" He breathe washed over my face. Minty.

"What do you need to know?" I grinned.

"What's your favorite colour? What's your favorite book? What is your favorite type of donuts?"

"Brown. Wuthering Heights. Dipped in chocolate."

"Why Brown?"

"It's warm. And it reminds me of Chocolate. I love chocolate. What about you?"

"Same but I don't really read much and they are mostly instruction manuals when I do. And I like Sprinkles." He grinned.

"Now I want a donuts." He pulled away standing. "Where are you going?" I frowned.

"I'm going to get you some donuts. I'll be back." He grinned pecking me on the lips and he was out the window in second. I sighed laying back down. I grabbed a tank-top, underwear and shorts. I made my way toward the bathroom. I shower washing away the salt water. I moisturized. I walked toward my bedroom. Charlie stopped me.

"I'm going over to Billy's for the game." I nodded making my way back into my room and there he sat with box. I sat next to him. He opened it and handed me a chocolate dipped donut.

"Give me a minute." I stood walking toward my desk and grabbing a brush. I sat across from him and began to brush my hair. When I got rid of the tangled mess that I called hair. I began to french braid it. Finishing quickly. I then got back up setting my brush back down. He stared at my the whole time. As I sat back down he handed me my donut.

"Thank you, this is very sweet." I smiled at him biting into my donut.

"Anything for you." He stroked my cheek. I looked into his eyes and I could tell that he was serious. I took a shaking breath. He was so intense. Everything I felt for him was so intense.

"Can I ask you a question?" I sighed as I finished my donut.

"You already did." He grinned. I hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Yes, yes you can." He grinned.

"Are we... um ….. are we...?" I was a tomato. He grinned leaning toward me.

"You're my girl." Then he lips were on mine. And I was so happy. I don't know why I had only known this man for 2 days but he meant everything to me and then I got scared. I pulled away. He could hurt me. He could break me. Destroy me. That's why I liked Edward because I didn't love him enough for him to break me. I shifted standing. It had only been two days and I knew I would fall in love with this man. With the first look into his eyes I knew they inevitable but that scared me. I wasn't scared he wouldn't feel the same way. I wasn't scared that he wouldn't love me as much as I love him. Because by the way he looked at me I knew he felt the same if not more.

"This is...so fast." I sighed rubbing arm. He stood to his full height so all I could see his chest. I looked up but all I saw was his jaw. If I wanted to see his face I had to move back. I took 2 steps back. And as I saw his face he was angry.

"You asked me a question. Do not want to be with me?" He growled at me. I gasped. He was very angry.

"I just.. It's so intense." I stuttered.

"There is a reason for that and when you're ready... I'll tell you." He took a step toward me. I took a step back.

"You're keeping things for me. A relationship built on secrets. That sounds like really healthy." I scoffed.

"You're not ready for it." He sat down again rubbing his hands over his steel thighs.

"Who are you to tell what I may or may not be ready for?" I glared at him.

"I know." He growled at me.

"You've known me for two days. How could you possibly know that?"

"The same way I know that you like chocolate donuts. You told me."

**An: I'm sorry guys I changed his age but it felt right so screw it. If you think that Charlie is intense. He's never had to experience him with dealing with his little girl being with a man. That's how my dad was the first time he caught me with a guy. And vampirelove41 you have figured me out.**

**Thanks for reading**

Review


	8. Mediation

**An: So this is my third Chapter. I do not own twilight. **

_"The same way I know that you like chocolate donuts. You told me that you weren't ready." _He laughed at me. He fucking laughed at me. I pushed him and he fell back onto his back obviously going along with my anger. I mean I'd probably slapped him and if he didn't end up on his back.

"I didn't tell you not to tell me. Now you're just making shit up." I ground my teeth. He sat up from his position on his back. His abs muscles flexed. I was mesmerized but this and I had to look away to prevent myself from jumping. That wouldn't really help me. Or maybe he would be more willing afterwards. That's what Jessica said. You can get a man to do anything for sex.

"You told me that it's too intense. And the explanation will be too much for you." He explained as if he was speaking to a child. Ugh this man. This infuriating man. It was as if he wanted me to hate him. And if he hadn't said that I'd probably would have... But he did and more I was fucking pissed. My fist clenched at my side. The gall of this guy. He was not the boss of me and through my angry haze I finally found words

"You are not my father. You are not the boss of me. And you do not control me."

"I'm not trying to. I just need to you let me have this one. I just want you to get to know me first. Give me a month from today and I'll tell you without argument." His hands grabbed my hips pulling me and he buried my face between my breasts. I almost killed him. Okay. Be rational. Anger is not gonna solve your problem. Mediation. Compromise. You are Level headed. But you are also not a child. Communication. I pushed back. "What they're warm and soft." I blushed sitting next to me. He pulled me into his lap. I pushed out of his lap.

"I'm mad at you." I pouted at him.I have to let him know that they way he spoke to me was not okay. I cannot allow him to disrespect me. I His face contorted and he looked so hurt. I almost moved to comfort him but then I remember that I'm mad at him.

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that. I have anger issues." He looked down playing with his thumbs. I shifted so that I was kneeling next him.

"I just … I need you to respected me." I looked him. I didn't want him to feel bad that was not my aim. I just needed him to understand that I'm a woman who demands respect. I am not a child. I have my own opinions and my own agenda like everyone else.

"I can respect you." He nodded,

"And just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I'm stupid or naive." I had to be careful because even though he was a nice guy he was still a guy. So he wanted sex. I don't think I'm ready for that. I think we'll have to build up to that. "I'm not ready for sex." Oh but I wanted it and bad but not yet. But eventually oh my fucking of god yes.

"But earlier..." He smirked. I blushed. Earlier I actually think that I would have I definitely would have.

"Don't listen to me in my Paul induced haze." I blushed as I realized what I had just said. No he knew the effect he had on me. I just hope god I hope that he would turn out to be the guy I thought he was so that he wouldn't take advantage of that.

"I make you hazy. So what were you think about in the forest." He looked at me intensely. Those eyes. Beautiful pools of chocolate. I could take a long swim in them.

"Tell me how you could tell." I fired back because I don't think I was ready to tell him. It was so embarrassing.

"I can smell it. Wolves have a very strong sense of smell." He started panting again. As if the very idea of it...aroused him.

"Why are you reacting like that?" I blushed.

"The idea of you wanting us. Like that... It's... You know that it's your body getting ready for... sex. Natural lubricant... so that I can...I can get inside of easier. That's what you need, you need to filled. You need my cock inside of you. And the wolf. He knows this and he wants to give it to you. I want to give it to." I gasped a flood of warm through my thigh and I blushed. "I can't you have to stop."

"I can't." It was involuntary. It was my body reaction to the idea of sex with him. How could I stop? Not that I wanted to. They way he reacted to it. I loved it.

"You want it bad don't you." He pushed me back. He was on me. "You want my cock deep inside of you. You see we want the same thing. And when you are ready. You're gonna love it."

"I'm a virgin." I blurted.

"I know. That only makes us want you more. The only man to ever be inside of you. The wolf loves. He's very possessive. He doesn't like the idea of other men looking at you let alone..." He growled. Somehow that turned me on. He wanted me to himself. And he wanted me. "We want everyone to know that you're ours. That you belong to us. And one of the ways to do that is fucking you till you can't walk. And we want you to have our..." He stopped himself. And he pressed his lips to mine, And I was dizzy just it was all so much. His words. His hand. His hips. His lips. His... and everything went black

**An: OOOh sexy talk. And the black out. So intense. He wants it. She wants it. You guys want it. Should I put you out of your misery? Nope I think not :P**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review**


	9. We Will Love

**An: I don't own twilight. Obviously I'm not a millionaire. So therefore I'm not Stephanie Myers. Though there is the discrete possibility that she has gotten bored and began to write fanfiction thought it is not me. Alas we'll probably never know. Here's chapter nine.**

_His words. His hand. His hips. His lips. His... and everything went black_. I awoke to Paul's panicked face. He looked so terrified. His eyes already full of tears. One ran down his cheek. He was crying. Oh my god. I had made Paul Lahote cry. He was surveying me for injuries that didn't exist.

"I'm fine. I think I forgot to breathe." I blushed. He groaned leaning over me resting his forehead against mine. His eyes squeezed shut and another tear rolled down his cheek landing on mine. I reached up and ran my hand through his hair and finally resting them on the back of his neck.

"Paul, I'm fine, I'm perfectly healthy." I grabbed his hands intertwining our fingers and running them along my thighs. As he got the rhythm. I moved my hands up rubbing his back. I held him. Rubbing my finger into his tense muscular back. I kneaded and he relaxed slightly. He leaned into me. I wrapped my feet around his calves. He was settle between my thigh and he warm chest was pressed against mine.

"I... I thought... I thought I... hurt you." He choked another sliding down his cheek and landing on mine.

"I'm okay. Everything's fine."

"But I thought. I thought...I was too rough. I thought I grabbed you too hard or I don't know." He looked so upset. And he eyes flashed open and the pain that I saw. He felt so deeply. Everything he was so intense.

"They way you made me feel. I forgot to breathe. I got distracted by that everything. It won't happen again. Everything is gonna be okay."

"Bella, I've never been so terrified in my life Bella. Never do that to me again. Never. Please Promise me?" He eyes begged. Always with that intensity that set me on fire.

"I promise, baby never again." I ran my hand through his hair again.c

"You called me Baby." I did huh. I was never one for pet name. Though I had many. Bells, Bella, Love, Sweetheart, Honey.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna call you that now. I dub thee Baby." I grinned. "We shall take long walks on the beach. And make out in your car."

"What about other places?" He laughed. "My house. your house. Only in my car?"

"I don't know those other places can be hazardous."

"No one will ever walk in on us in my house. I live all alone. And you can come by anytime you like." He smiled

"Okay. Now you have to go." He sighed standing. I stood with him. Intending on giving him a peck. But when my lips though his it was just too much. I needed to be closer. I grabbed his hair pulling him to me. I like his bottom lip begging for entrance. He opened up for me and I tasted him. I gasped. I pulled him closer and we began the battle.

His was so warm. He was so warm. I moaned loudly as he grabbed my ass pulling me closer. My left hand made it's way down his chest. I felt his pecs flex. Traveling down his abs and then lower. I didn't think of his ….um..dick. I thinking more about his thighs. Those thick, steel thighs. But instead I got his dick. And it did not disappointed. He jumped out of his skin though. I rubbed my hands over it. He growled at groaned at the same time. His hand travels from my ass up twisting sliding up the sides of my thighs. His hand slid over my skin and I gasped. Oh god. His hands slipped higher brushing over the bottom of my breasts. Then hand travel over my already hardened the nipple. I pulled away from the kiss. It wasn't enough. I needed something more.

"I need... you." The word fall from my lips and I remember his words earlier. I need his dick. I needed it.

"Yes, you want me. Who do you belong to?" He growled in my ear. I moaned. And I knew in every part of my being that it was him.

"You...I belong to you." I moaned into his neck.

"Yes, yes you do. You're mine. But I can't." He took a step back. My hands fell off him. I looked down blushing. God I was asking like some desperate whore. Jeez. "Oh believe me I want to but I think I want you to love me first."

"So you don't have to love me?" I raised an eyebrow settling my hands on my hips. That didn't seem right. I had to love him. He was kinda cocky thinking that I would definitely fall in love with him. But I already knew that.

"I will but I know you're not ready. So that seems fair. You say those three little words and I'll fuck seven ways till sunday." He grinned.

"I want ice cream. Are those the words?" I asked teasingly. He chuckled pulling me toward him by my hips . We were nose to nose. His chest was pressed against mine.

"Okay so how do you want to do this?" He paused for a second. "Do have some in the fridge or do you want me to go get some?" He grinned and he had fooled me.

"I'm falling for you, Paul." I blurted. And it was true. I knew for a fact that I would fall in love with him. The only question was when. But what about college. And leaving. I guess we would ask those question when we got there. But I needed to know eventually.

"I'm falling harder and faster than I could ever imagined, Bella. And when you're ready. There will be nothing stopping me from ripping off these tiny piece of cloth I assume you call pajamas and fuck you till the only thing you can remember is my name." I blushed and that flood of warm. Oh god. "And with that. I bid you ado." He grinned kissed me on the cheek and jumping out the window and into the neighboring tree. Then he jumped down. He ran and when he reach the trees he turned to look at me and he waved. I waved back. Oh Paul Lahote. What have you done to me?

**An: You thought almost hand didn't you oh but I tricked you. She's only known him 2 days guys patience. Is a virtue? They will get there. :P**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review**


	10. My Savior !

**An: I don't own twilight. Obviously I'm not a millionaire. Not Stephanie Myers.**

4 weeks had passed a perfect 4 weeks. He came to see me after school. We would hang out at his place on the weekend. We had our arguments. And now I knew that I loved him without a single doubt. It didn't matter that he was a wolf. I loved him. I knew he wasn't perfect. But that's what made him so wonderful, he knew his flaws. And he had accepted them and he tried to deal with them

He told me about his parents. His abusive father and his mother who didn't protect him. She was a drug addict. He told me about how he beat the was a straight A student till he was sixteen. His father had died of alcohol poisoning and his mother of drug overdose then. He kept studying and went away to college. He had moved back this year to begin his life again. He built that house from the ground up with the money his parents had left him.

Left all those horrible memories behind selling the house he grew up and moving in to the home he had literally built. He had all this compassion and strength. He had fought. Thought he told me he struggled with his anger. He was angry at the world. He told me how he had to fight the counsel to let him away to college.

We had been to many bonfires. And I had learned all of his legends. Well not really legends as I knew they were true. Their past as a tribe was gruesome but their culture was more beautiful than anything I had ever experienced. He taught me a few world in Quileute. Very few people on the reservation still spoke it. I knew I loved Paul every part of him. The angry man. The compassionate man. The silly man. The funny man. The passionate man. The loving man. The hurt man. The broken man...

We still hadn't talked about me going away for school. I knew that I wanted to go to the University of Washington. No matter how much I love him. I can't put my life on hold for him. Like I did for Edward. I had staked my entire future on a man before and I'm not going to do it again. I slid out of bed and got dressed grabbing my backpack. Thank goodness it was Friday.

I don't know if I can handle another day of our teacher prattling on about our future. Sometimes it was useful but others it was simply annoying. Yesterday was one of those days. I had my plans. And they would waste hours of my day going off on tangents to educate the less ambitious students i my glass. Only 10 people I knew were really thinking about college. I ran downstairs grabbing a pop tart. I ran past Charlie but then back tracked kissing him on the cheek. Telling him that I loved him. Because no matter what happened today I wanted those to be the last words to him.

Because everyday he risked his life on the force. Even in a mundane town like Forks. He often got called in to consult on cases in Seattle because of his skill at his job. I ran toward the door grabbing my keys. I jumped in the truck and turned the key but it wouldn't start. So I called Paul. He answered on the first ring.

"Babe?" His voice was husky as it he had just rolled out of bed. But I knew better. He alway sounded like that over the phone.

"Hey, Can you give me a ride to school?"

"Sure... I'm headed to the station anyway. I'll be there in 15 minutes." He hung up and I re-entered the house. He had made it onto the force. Charlie had forgiven him. I sat on the couch waiting. Charlie had left his post at the kitchen table and was hooking on his gun belt. He spotted me on the couch.

"What are you still doing here?" He smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him

"The truck isn't starting so Paul is giving me a ride."

"I could have given you ride." He chuckled.

"He was headed to the station anyway. He is going that way either way."

"So am I Bells." He shook his head pulling on and tying his shoes.

"Dad are you jealous that I didn't ask you first?"

"No of course not. It's just my little girl doesn't need me anymore." He shook his head frowning,

"Dad I'll always need you." I grinned from the coach.

"Bye Bells." He called.I laughed.

"Love you too, Dad." I muttered to myself. My dad wasn't one for affections he was one of those strong silent types. I ran my finger through my hair munching on my pop tart. There was a knock on the door soon after. I stood opening it. There he stood the man I love. I hadn't told him yet. I didn't know how to say it. He smiled.

"Hey." He hands landed on my hips and he pulled me into and up to him. His lips were on mine. Every Time he kissed me. It set me on fire. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. His tongue stroked mine making me moan. We fought for dominance. He groaned. His hand traveling to my ass. I pulled away gasping for air.

"Hey." I smiled. I pushed him out of the entry way and I closed the door. He dragged me to his bike. He prefered to ride it. And he knew how I loved it. He had even got me a helmet. It was purple with the words 'Paul's Bella' on it. It was so sweet. I loved it.

He handed it to me and I pulled it on. He grabbed my backpack putting it the little trunk thingy. He jumped on and I followed holding his tight. We sped down the road. I loved the way the wind and the trees whipped by. It was such a run. He pulled into the lot and every student stared as he pulled right in front of the school. At least I was on time. I jumped off pulling off the helmet and grabbing my helmet putting the helmet in there. He pulled his off smiling at me.

"3:30 right?" He raised an eyebrow still straddling the bike. But because of his height and the height of the bike he was still eye level with me.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I grinned

"Yeah, you will." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled. I grabbed his hand. And stroke his cheek. He was such a goof ball. God I love him.

"Okay babe. Bye." I turned to leave. But he didn't let go of my hand. I turned back to look at him raising an eyebrow.

"I think you forgot something." He smirked tapping his lips. I smiled interlacing my fingers into his hair. I gave him a peck on the lips. He pulled me into on more. I pulled away. He slid his helmet on speeding away.

**AN: Okay guys the moment you have been waiting for is coming up. Obviously. Or those three little word. I gave you a little bit of foreshadowing. And I gave him some back story.:P**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review**


	11. I Secretly Love You

**An: I don't own twilight. Obviously I'm not a millionaire. Not Stephanie Myers.**

I made my way toward class when Jessica stopped me by somehow appearing in front of me. I might have run into her if I wasn't in the habit of looking straight ahead waiting for obstacles.

"Hey Bella." She grinned in her Jessica like fashion. And I knew she going to be fishing for info on Paul.

"Hey Jess." I ran a hand through my hair trying to rid it of what Paul called 'helmet hair'. I didn't see the difference but he did though he didn't say it was bad. I didn't like the idea of it though.

"So who was that?" She said walking with me. She was looking for something to tell Lauren or tell everyone she had to scoop on my boyfriend.

"Paul Lahote." And I didn't feel like talking to her so I didn't give anything to chew on. I think I left it at that because I was tired of people thinking that they had a right to pick apart my life.

"That's your boyfriend?" She sounded disbelieving. Wow she just couldn't believe that he wanted me. Just like she was about Edward. I guess she would always be bitter.

"Yeah. I have to get to class." I ran down the halls trying to be late. I got there quickly. Then the day passed. And it was easy and pretty much a haze. And as the day came to a close I was excited to see Paul. I speed walked to the parking lot. But Mike stopped me.

"Hey Bella. Who's that guy on the motorcycle?" He asked he looked upset. He had been trying to get me to go out with him since Edward left. But even if I wasn't with Paul, I would never be with Mike. He was just so superficial. And I didn't want that. And besides he was entirely too annoying.

"Paul Lahote, my boyfriend." I continued to walk and he walk and he jogged to catch up with me.

"Already, I thought you were still with Edward." What?! I guess I didn't tell anyone at school that Edward and I had broken up. I just assumed that they knew. No one asked. Well except for Angela but that was because she was my best friend.

"No Edward and I broke up when he left." I had reached the parking lot and I saw Paul waiting. "Bye, Mike." I ran over to Paul.

"Hey so I was thinking that we could go to my place and hang out until the bonfire tonight." He smiled at me. He was always smiled at me. And I love it. I love you. I'd said it in my head but I had yet to say it aloud.

"That's sound great. And by hang out you mean make-out right?" I grinned. He nodded handing me my helmet. I slid it on before straddling the bike and we got to his house pretty quick. Jumping off and running inside. As soon as the door was closed his lips and his hands were on me. It never ceased to ignite me. He walked us to his couch. He sat so that I was straddling him. He grounded his hips into mine. He moved his hands to lift my shirt over my head, throwing somewhere on the floor. His hands on my breast palming them. He unhooked my bra and threw it somewhere. I moaned into the kiss. He pulled away kissing down my neck and then the valley between my breasts. Before taking my nipple into his mouth. I gasped. His mouth was so hot. Oh god.

"Yes." I groaned grinding into him. "More, Paul more." His hand unbuttoned my jeans while his other played with my other nipple. His hand slipped into my panties. His finger brushed my clit. I start to shake.

"Paul." I screamed."Ngh." His finger slipped inside of me.

"Baby you're so wet for me. Cum for me baby..." He muttered into my breast. He words pushed me over the edge. I stopped breathing. I shaking uncontrollably and my back arched...

When I can down from my orgasm I slumped against him. My head on his shoulder. I'd had an orgasm before but nothing like that it was different. I was panting. I felt like I had run a marathon. I slumped and slipped off his lap by his pants were completely drench. Did I pee on him? What the fuck? The looked on Paul's face his hand has slipped out of my pants and he was staring at his pants. He groaned looking up at the ceiling. My face was completely red. I can't believe I had just did that.

"Paul I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." He looked down and his eyes were yellow. He grabbed me by my waist. He pressed his forehead to mine. He ripped his shirt off. Buttons flew everywhere. It was animallistic. Oh god. He pressed his chest against mine. I wrapped my legs around his hips and his huge cock was pressing into me.

"You want my cock. Don't you, ngh, You want it bad." He growled at me. And I felt a flood warmth. Oh god of course I wanted him.

"Yes. Oh god yes." My hands found their ways into his hair as they always did. He press his lips to mine and his hands traveled from their place on my waist to my the hem of my jeans and he pulled them down so I was only in my panties. They were lacey. I had taken to wearing ones like them since Paul and I had started getting more and more physical. I had enough of them since my mom loved to buy them for me.

"Oh god. You're trying to kill me." He groaned running his hands along them. I moaned at the feeling of my hands on me. He just...oh god. He stopped. Pulling away.

"I need to stop." He sighed. Leaning back right. He didn't want to go there. "And you didn't pee on me." I looked at him. "You squirted it's different." He grinned.

"Is it normal?" I asked blushing looking at him from my side on the couch. I grabbed his shit and even though it didn't close it cover my breast and it kept met warmer than being in nothing.

"Not really but I love it." He grinned at me kissing his cheek. "We still have 2 hours before the meeting how about we get changed. And watch a movie?" I nodded. I had left some clothes at his place for when we went to the beach and other things. I walked into his room opening my drawer and pulling out new undies jeans and a t-shirt. I walked back into the room and Paul was touch himself. I was shocked.

"Bella." He groaned he was thinking about me. A flood of warmth.

**An: So that's a bit of a teaser for you. Hope you liked it. So the bonfire what's gonna happen there keep reading you'll find out... Thanks for the reviews. :P**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review**


	12. More than Chocolate

**An: I don't own twilight. Obviously I'm not a millionaire. Not Stephanie Myers. So guys I kind of got hit by a car. And I'm really drugged out now because of the pain meds the doctor gave me so I wrote this yesterday. I think I might take like a couple of days to recoup and then I'll get back to writing really sorry. I'm gonna be okay I just can't really think straight so yeah. Hope you like it.**

I walked back into the room and Paul was touching himself. I was shocked, I mean who expects to catch their boyfriend touching themselves.

"Bella." He groaned he was thinking about me. A flood of warmth. He was touching himself thinking about me oh god. He eyes shot open and he saw me halfway into the living room. Just standing there eyes wide watching him. His hand pumping over his huge cock. I never seen one in real-life but I don't think that's normal.

"It's so big." I blurted watching him. He groaned looking up to the ceiling but he didn't stop. All his muscles were tense his eyebrows pulled together. His eye so intense, Yellow like before. I think that was his wolf. He looked at me as if I was something to eat. And I wanted to yell him. He could have me. Just...ngh."Bella, wearing my shirt ngh. No clothes. In my house. Smells like me. Wet for me. So tight. Wants my cock." He pumped hard and I thought I was going to faint. It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. He was touching himself watching me. And then he spurt his cum all over himself. OH MY GOD. I slowly walked toward him. He was breathing harshly

"I'm sorry that you had to see but you made me so...turned on. You're so tight on my fingers. You squirted on me. No other man has ever... I..." He groaned. I sat next to him. Without thinking I swiped my finger over the little the trail of cum on his chest. His eyes were wide and he was frozen. Completely tense and I dipped it into my mouth. He looked like he was having heart failure. "Oh my fucking god baby. How does it taste? Do.. you like it?" He hands grabbed my his hand finding their way into his shirt and around my waist. Though his shirt still covered my breast. His hands slid down to my ass. Massaging it as I moaned. And he was hard again as I looked down. It was huge. The head was swollen and it was dripping with pre-cum. It looked kind of painful and by the way he was acting it was. I looked back into my eyes and he was staring at me.

"Salty but I like it." I grinned up at him. He choked. He pulled me so I was straddling his knees and he moved his hand and tried to put his cock away but It wouldn't fit in his jeans. I was like trying to stuff a baseball ball into your pock. It just wasn't gonna work

"Grandma, baseball cards. Dead puppy. Dead puppy." He chanted. I giggled.

"Don't laugh this is your fault." He grinned at me.

"I love you." I blurted. He face went blank. I guess that's the opposite of what he was expected me to proclaim. I guess no one would expect me too proclaim my love while we were half naked. Him being more naked than me. Not very romantic and the most embarrassing this was that his erection deflated. Oh my god. I got off. I turned around. running my hand through my hair. Fuck. He didn't feel the same way. It's too early. We'd only been together for 4 weeks. God Bella now he thinks you're insane for loving him. He doesn't love you.

Tears were forming in my eyes when I felt his arms around me from behind. He was trying to make me feel better. Buttering me up to break up with me. Fuck. I'd ruined everything. We were so happy why did I have to fuck it up. He rested his chin on my head.

"I love you more than anything, Bella. You're my everything." He whispered into my hair but I heard him loud and clear. My smiled was brilliant I'm sure. He loved me. I turned into him. "I love you more than chocolate." He grinned and I giggled looking into those dark chocolate eyes.

"I don't know I've loved chocolate for a very long time. I love you but I don't think I love you that much." I grinned at him at him and he pouted. "Fine, I love more than chocolate." He gave me a peck on the lips and we watched. Salt and it was frickin awesome. Soon it was time for the bonfire. I grabbed my bra and changing into my new outfit. We were out the house and to the bonfire quickly all the guys were there and the elders. Kim, Claire and Emily were also there. I love Claire she was such a sweety pie. As I sat down on a log she ran toward me.

"Bewwa." She hopped into my lap and I grinned at her allowing her to get comfortable. She leaned her head against my chest. "I miss you." She pouted at me. Oh god she was just so freaking cute. It should be illegal to be this adorable

"I missed you too Claire. You know maybe if your parent are okay with it. We could hang out maybe make some cake, brownies, cookies, whatever you want." Her smile was ever cutter. Her hug cheeks squeezed her eyes so they almost looked shut. They had that sparkle, and her adorable dimples. I just wanted to take her home and cuddle her.

"Really?" Her arms wrapping around my neck.

"Of course. Just ask your parents. And tell Quil you can stay over my house anytime." I grinned knowing how Quil was like her babysitter and how had to leave her with some of the pack when he had to patrol. She kissed my cheek and ran over to tell Quil all about our encounter. Paul sat down next to me and looking at me.

"You are so good with her." He hand slipped around me waist.

"I think I want a million. Yeah a million." I grinned up at him. I wanted so many kids it was ridiculous. 10-15 sounds pretty good.

"We'd need a bigger house but ok. As many as you want." He grinned at her. Our kids would be so frickin cute. Well his kids. Just adorable little Pauls running around. With his hair, his eyes, his skin. I wanted his babies. I'm only 18 and I wanted his babies.

"So today we welcome a new Imprint. But first we explain what an Imprint is." Interesting. There was no one new at the bonfire. And Imprint that's kind of a strange word. I learn something new about the wolves everyday.

**An: So yeah guys. I don't know about the next time I'm gonna update. It just depends. My doctor said it depends on how the meds affect me so we'll see. I hoped you liked it. Thanks for your reviews.**

**Thanks for reading**

Review


	13. A Gift

**An: I don't own twilight. Obviously I'm not a millionaire. Not Stephanie Myers. Ok so here's my next chapy. Hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

"So today we welcome a new Imprint. But first we explain what an Imprint is." Interesting. There was no one new at the bonfire. And Imprint that's kind of a strange word. Old Quils deep voice painted pictures at each bonfire; of their tribes rich past. I felt honored to be told the tribe secrets. To be included in the passing of their stories to the next generation.

"An imprint is the other Half of a Wolf. Their soul mate. They assist them in their duties as a wolf. Make them the best wolf they can be. The best warrior. Make them the most wise. The strongest. The most compassionate man that our protectors can be. The wolf knows when the man has met their imprint. He shows the man the way. The man and wold are one and as their eyes meet the wolf feels the pull. This need to be there for their Imprint to protect and possess. All those who previously tied that people to the earth, their family and friends, are inconsequential compared to their Imprint. A wolf would give anything for their Imprint. _Be anything. Do anything._The first Imprint was 100's of years ago. Though he existed many generations ago Taha Aki still saves our tribe from the Cold Ones now, his gift still protects us now, he was our first spirit wolf. He still watches over us guides us and gives us many gifts."

The imprint is a gift from Taha Aki himself. He gives wolves of knowing who they are meant to be with despite any adversity. He always shows us the path. His imprint was the first of many. He outlived many wives. He had many children. Though everyone in their village considered him a father. Many were his biological children. He met his Imprint in his third wife. The legend speak of her beauty and her loyalties. We know her story. She gave her life for her tribe. Though Taha Aki. Died very soon after this. Because without their Imprint the wolf is nothing. This is the price of such a strong bond. For all gift have their parameters. It is the price a Wolf must pay. Taha Aki is our Ancestor and looks down on us. And blessed this union. Between the Pale Face and our Wolf. He signifies a time of forgiveness for the past.. And to no longer have prejudice. Our Ancestor forgive their greed. And we do not judge them on their past indiscretions. And so we shall as well." Quils Sr. voice lit my mind of my with images of war and destruction. A love of a lifetime. And that was the ultimate statement. To show he was pure of heart. He really believed what he was saying. He believed this and that made it all the more beautiful. I always imagined Taha Aka as a proud man. Billy and Quil had told many stories about him. Of his strength in battle. His wisdom in the face of decisions. The great sacrifices he made. His compassion toward his tribe. He reminded me of Paul. Just a beautiful person. I had almost felt as if I had known him.

"We thank Taha Aki for the gift of this imprint as with any other. And we welcome Isabella Marie Swan to be a part of our tribe." I was the Pale-face. Paul was the wolf. I was his Imprint. Quil stood opening his arms to me. I had always thought that Quil Sr. had a kind of disdain for me. He never tried to hide it. Though he never said anything his eyes said it all.'this is our land' was the main vibe. As if I was trying to steal it from him. And this gesture it meant something. He accepted me. I stood making my way over to him. He encased me in a warm hug. He spelled like pipe tobacco and the earth. He hugged me tightly. He pulled away turning me toward the fire. The flame had turned toward the fire. The face of a Quileute man. High cheekbones, long black hair, copper skin. Wise eyes.

"Welcome to our tribe." His voice was a strong timbre and all the wolves bowed their heads at the sound of his voice. I heard of this the Alpha timbre. I felt something in me ignite. Paul stood to his full height walking toward me slowly. When he reached me he sank to his knees. Looking up at me taking my hands. Electricity. I had always felt that way when he touched me but now it was almost too much.

"Do you accept the Imprint?" His voice was deeper than it had ever been He looked up at me and his eyes had that yellow iris again. His wolf. What did it mean? Accept the Imprint. More than anything I wanted to say yes. Because with Paul the answer was always yes but I have to know.

"What does that mean?" I felt my eyebrows furrow. What did this all mean? I'm his Imprint. But what did that mean? It was just a word. Imprint but it obviously held a great wait here. It meant something. It meant everything.

"Do you want to be with us and only us?" Him and his wolf. No one else. There was no one else. There would never be anyone like him he was so Imperfectly perfect. An oxymoron but he was perfect in that he was imperfect. Sure he was angry and broken but she loved him that way. She loved him.

"Yes." I nodded. Though it was only a one syllable it meant so much in our world. Yes was everything. It was sometime the hardest word to speak. But it this moment it was the easiest. There was only him. Only Paul Lahote. And i'd figure the rest out on the ride. The ride that would surely take me on. Being with him it was everything. And being without him...His head bowed as he grunted as if he was in pain.

"What's wrong?" I said frantically looking for injuries but there was nothing. What was wrong.

"You want to leave us." He choked out. He felt that. He knew she was thinking about leaving him. It was so intense. Everything was so intense. And she was brought to that confrontation in her bedroom._ "There's a reason for that...When you're ready."_

"Is this why it feels like this?" I asked. Was the intensity because of this Imprint.

"Yes, Bella that's why it feel like this..." He moved their hands so his hand brushed her thigh. She was hot and flood of warmth. "I need to know do you accept the imprint?" His eyes looked up and his iris were still yellow.

"I love you, so much but..." And as I was about to say the words their was a sharp pain in my chest. He yelled his back arching in pain.

"No but just...please. He loves you. Don't do this us. You belong to and with us." Was this his wolf.

"I don't belong to anyone." I yelled trying to push him off me. No I didn't like this. No. He didn't let go.

"You belong to us. You're ours. The sooner the you accept it. The easier it will be for the both of us." He growled. I can't believe this asshole. He is not the boss of me. He released me and I fell onto my butt. Scrambling to run. "Don't run, We'll chase you...And I'll like it." He growled. The pack watched but didn't interfere. As if it wasn't their problem. I ran through the tree and he was fast in pursuit it was dark. I tripped over a branch landing on my ass and back he stood above my and crouched down. He shifted to that he was straddling my hips. He bent so that his lips were at my ear.

"Just tell me you accept. This will all be over." He growled in my head and their was a flood of warmth as I felt his erection pressed into my hips. My body natural reaction to his. "See you want me. You're pussy knows it. Just accept it." His hands weaved into my hair. The moist ground pressed on my back. He was so close. He smelt so good. He felt so good. He hands. His mouth. His ..cock. I couldn't think. Why say no? I intoxicated on Paul.

"Yes, I accept." Then he his hands ripped off my shirt and bra off in one motion. He threw them. He stared at me with those eyes. His hands on my waist motionless. Just staring. And it did things to me. It was just oh god. That look it was almost enough to push over the edge he didn't... He didn't even have to touch her. I Oh god he was animal. Literally. His mouth was on my nipples and he was just doing things. Things I...I had never thought possible. His hand grabbed my the hem of my jeans and ripped them clean off. He threw them too...

**An: IS it gonna happen. He loves her. He imprinted on her. Why not? I don't know should? Should I give it to you guys? I don't know. You tell me. Can you handle it?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review**


	14. Giving it All Up

**An: I don't own twilight. Obviously I'm not a millionaire. Not Stephanie Myers. So I put you out of your misery today. The lemon you've been waiting for me. Tell me what you think**

Oh god he was animal. Literally. His mouth was on my nipples and just doing things. Things I...I had never thought possible. His hand grabbed my the hem of my jeans and ripped them clean off. He threw them too. The landed somewhere in the forest. I was about to lose my virginity on the forest floor. But god did I love this man. Nothing else seemed to matter because nothing else did. His lips left my nipple and I felt the cold wind brushing past my moist nipple. And then his lips capture mine pulling me closer. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I glady granted and his tongue battled with mine. He tongue was hot and he was everything. It didn't matter that I was angry at him because no matter what I love him.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck. He ground into me. I was a moaning mess. He hand were on my hips grinding me into to him. His cock was so hard. And I my chest was basically glued to mine. He was groaning and mumbling things again my lips. And then heard more fabric being torn. His cutt offs and then my panties. And now we were naked against each other. And the head of his cock rubbing agiainst my entrance and clit. I moaned grinding my hips into hip and then the tips was inside of me. I was trembling. Him inside of me it was perfect. It was so perfect.

"You're so tight and wet, Bella. Tell me to go slow."He groaned into my lips. He felt so good. I couldn't think. What is he saying to me. Things have meaning. There are other things that Paul. I can't word. I grunted. He pushed into me and then He was tearing me in half. And I screamed. "You have to tell me to go slow. Or otherwise...I will fuck you. I know it's you're first time. I need you to tell me to go slow." He groaned in my ear again. Slow. I didn't want slow. I wanted him to fuck me like the animal he is. God.

"Yes fuck...me." I screamed. Oh god. Just.. I needed him. God I needed him. I had waited a month. I needed it.

"You're mine." He growled as he was all the way inside of me. I had never felt so full and it was delicious. He's filled something that I had never known was empty. I clenched my thighs around his hips and he slipped impossibly deeper. He was so big. So deep.. Then he was slamming into me. I arch my back and he was impossibly deeper. Then he hit this spot in me and I was thrown over the edge of pleasure. I was trembling and frozen at the same time and it was... No words. Fireworks. Blinding light.

"God feel ngh...You just came on my cock." he growled in my ear. He continued to slam into me and he was now chanting something. "Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine." He growled louder down and he that spot again and again. "Yeah baby cum on my cock baby." And I did just that ngh...He growled. "You love my cock deep in your pussy, don't you?" He growled in my ear nipping right behind me earlier and he gave me a brutal thrust before Paul. "Don't you?" He growled. He needed to keep going or I was going to explode. What is he saying? Yes I love your cock. He wants to hear it though.

"Yes god, I love it." I squeaked as he began to pound into me again.

"You love what?" He growled in my ear. And that sent me over the edge all over again. And I felt like I was exploding but it felt so fucking good. He the fliipped me so that I was on my hands and knees. Then he sheethed himself inside me. I arch my back taking him deeper. His torso leaned on my back and he nipped that spot behind my ear and I gasped. He hands were on my hips slamming me back onto him.

"What do you love? He growled slamming into me roughly.

"I love your cock Paul." I scream at my climax and I was shaking again. Fireworks. My hand clenched in the dirt and my knees trembled. My arms gave out. He held me up. Then he flipped us again till I was on to and I was exhausted. He looked up at me. And he pulled me down so we were face to face. Our foreheads and noses touching. His hands were still on my hips. He gently moved his hands to making me grinding into him. My clit rubbed on his hips at it was ….delicious. I got feeling in my legs again and I began to bounce. Taking him and then sWiveling my hips. I was close again and I need him to be cum with me. I pulled him up. Well he let me pull him so we were face to face. He him gripped my hips and he bounce me violently on him. He leaned down and lips were one my neck. He was grunting and groaned.

"I'm gonna cum." He growled . And that sent me over the edge once again then I felt his teeth sink into my skin and it somehow intensified it. I felt his cum shoot inside of me. Then he fell on his back and I fell with him. He soften inside of me. I leaned my head on his chest sighing. God I felt like I ran a marathon jeez. God this man. Amazing. Then he was hard afain inside me but. I was so tired.

"God you want more?" I groaned. "I'm tired." I sighed into his chest.

"Of course I want more but I can wait. God Bella. You feel... there are no words. I'm sorry about before. Just the wolf won't let you go." He lifted me off him and I felt a loss. Without him. I felt empty literally.

"You bit me." I squeaked running my hands along the skin it was already healed. And as I ran my hands across it I got all hot and bothered. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers across it. I moaned. God. It felt so freaking good. I looked into his eyes and they were panicked.

"God Bella I'm so sorry. I couldn't. I wasn't thinking. Jesus." He was pulling his hair now. His eyebrows pulled together. His chest heaving.

"What is it Paul? What does it mean?" I ask he was freaking out. I mean yeah it would scar but he was asking as if he had like killed me.

"It mean that there will never be anyone else Bella." He was intense. So what? I didn't want anyone else. I shrugged. "You don't understand. Now when men touch you it will disgust you'll never find another man attractive., you can physically be with another man. It's more than than those teen relationship. I need you to understand that when I say now I'm it. There will be no one else. Ever" He growled. He was angry but I couldn't understand why. Why is he angry with me. He did this. He bit me.

"I love you." I smiled at him trying to calm him. i reach out stroking his cheek.

"Ok, Bella that's all well good. Now but what about when you start o resent me for keeping you here. Because I can't leave. College was it for me. I'll be here for the rest of my life. Being a small town Cop. And when we have kids. They will be wolves. There is no doubt. This is not a fairytail Bella." He yelled. Why is he mad at me?

"Why are you mad at me?" I screamed at him. God he was such a dick sometimes.

"I just need you to understand. That it's not going to be perfect. I can't give that to you." Then I knew it. He wasn't mad at me. He was mad at himself. He wanted to give me the world or he thought he had to. But he couldn't.

**An: So did you like did I build up to it too much. What did you think of the lemon. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Review**


	15. Dirty

**An: I don't own twilight. Obviously I'm not a millionaire. Not Stephanie Myers. Ok so here it it. So I loved writing this chapter so I hope you like reading it.**

"I just need you to understand. That it's not going to be perfect. I can't give that to you." Then I knew it. He wasn't mad at me. He was mad at himself. He wanted to give me the world or he thought he had to. But he couldn't. I didn't want him to. Because if I wanted the world I would go out and get it for myself.

"Paul you don't need to give me everything Paul. That's not what this relationship is. This is supposed to be a partnership. We are supposed to work together." I closed the distance putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Bella, I ...love...no i don't love you. It's more than that. I can't communicate to you they way I feel. You are... there is nothing else. No one else who can even come in a million mile radius of what I feel for you. And I want to give you everything. I want to tell you that it doesn't tear my heart apart at the thought of you leaving for school. I want to be happy for you ...god...I do. I know that it's best for you to go away for school. Because that's what you deserve." He was pulling his hair. I moved my hand pulling on his biceps. I pulled at the them trying to get him from ripping out his hair. But he was much stronger than me he would have to let me help him. He let up and his hands hang by his sides.

"We'll figure it out Paul." I wrapped my arms around his waist. I hugged his hard body tightly to mine. This always comforted him no matter what. Because sure we'd fought but we always ended up forgiving each other and it always ended in a tight huge or a searing kiss.

"But I don't want you to have to do that Bella. I want to give you things. Not take them away." He sighed into my hair.

"Paul you're not taking anything. Maybe we can talk to the counsel. And if that doesn't work I can take classes in Port Angeles. And online. We'll make it through this Paul. And we'll be better for it. What does kill you makes you stronger, right?" I grinned into his chest.

"Right, god how did I get so lucky?" He chuckled into my hair.

"I don't know because I'm pre-tty cool." I giggled.

"God, Bella I... I more than love you." He held me tight. I felt so warm and safe. He would always protect me even from himself. Or when he thought he needed to because I knew he would never hurt me.

"Come on, let's get you home and warm." He grinned looking at my naked body. I felt his very large erection resting on my stomach. He is so horny all the time. I think I might enjoy this. I grabbed the remnants of my clothes. He grabbed his cut offs. He made a motion to jump his back which I proceeded to. And then he ran. He was Faster than an Olympic runner. Inhuman.

We got to his house quickly and I entered. running straight to the bath because I was saturated in dirt. I turned in the nozzled. I sat on the rim waiting for it to fill. The tub was huge I guess Paul special ordered it of something it had to be like 7 feet long and 4 feet wide. I poured the bubble bath in. Paul came in as it was almost full. He was now wearing cut off. . I leaned turning the nozzel off. I stood stepping in. I slipped in the warm water and it soothed all the aches. Just sitting made me ache and not in a good way. It felt so good then to be fucked on the forest floor but now I realized it did nothing good for my back. He moved kneeling by the edge he now wore cut offs. He grabbed a fresh wash cloth from his linen closet. He dipped it in the water before running it over my skin. Washing away the dirt. He was so gentle and loving.

"I'm sorry I wish I had been more gentle. It was you're first time. I just … I couldn't control it...You're so sexy when you're angry and the wolf he wants you to know to know that you belong to us Bella." He mutters and ran the wash cloth over my legs. I blushed at his words. "God Bella, you're so Beautiful." He dropped the wash cloth pushed the hair the feel into my eyes and stroked my cheeks. I sat up pulling his face to mine. Our lips touching and fire ignited me. He slipped his cut offs off climbing in with me. He flipped us so he was on top. His cock press in my stomach. And he re-positioned my hips so that the tip was pressing at my entrance and it was ngh...delicious. Then he pushed me down onto him and impaling me with his hard cock. I gasped. Oh god he felt so good. So deep. Then he began to pound into me. He tongue battled with mine. And then he hit the spot. I squeaked my hand finding their way into his hair and clenching there.

"Fuck, Bella" He groaned pulling away. His head slipped toward my neck and then he bit down on the scarred skin. I screamed shaking and oooh.

"Paul." I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me. He pounded into me roughly as I came down again.

"So fucking responsive. Mine, Mine, Mine." He growled into my neck and kept sucking on the spot and again an orgasm ripped through me. It felt... oh god just fucking...ngh. "God baby. You're so fucking tight and wet for me." He growled pounding hard.

"Yes for you only you, Paul." I screamed. His hand moved onto my hips grinding into me with each thrust. My clit rubbing on his hips.

"Oh god Bella we look so good together. My cock slipping into you, jesus." He was looking down watching him slip inside of me. I looked down and oh god. He sucked harder on my neck and another orgasm electrified me.

"God Bella I'm gonna cum. You're mine. No one else. Will ever.." He growled and then he bit into me again. I was thrown over the edge one last time at the feeling of his teeth, his cock, his cum and his hands, He rode out his orgasm slowly thrust into me. Guh. Then we sighed.

"Is it always gonna be like this?" I looked up at him grinning. He makes me feel so good.

"Yes Bella. Always."

**An: So yeah guys. I know the "I more than love you" is kinda cheesy but I think its sweet. It's Paul just so sweet. Awww but he's not too perfect because wheres the fun in that... Getting sexy in the bath tub what's next?**

**Thanks for reading**

Review


	16. I Had The Time of My Life

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just keep sitting down at my computer and I'm like what the fuck am I supposed to write. I don't own twilight. I hope you like it.

Years pass. I love him he loves me. When we are together...it's indescribable. The day of College graduation. Sitting on the front stage decked out in my valedictorian robes looking out at a sea of Blue of my classmate. Paul's words from this morning repeat in my head. "You look breathtaking as always, Bella." I grinned at this as our Dean goes on and on. We had moved to Seattle. Paul had cleared it with the council and has gotten a job and an apartment near the college. We were leaving tonight. My leg bounces in anticipation. Living with Paul. I had stayed in the dorms for the years as part of my financial aid. Oh my. He kept the house there and we agreed to go back after I finished school. So many wonderful plans. Finally they introduce me. I stand making my way to the stage. I look down at my cue card nervously as the room waits in respectful silence for my words. I had gotten my degree in English and then my teaching credential.

"Wassup class of 2013." I grin into the microphone. And there is some hoot and hollers. "I said wassup class of 2013." I giggle. The hoot and holler louder "I look upon my fellow classmates. And think of the thing that I define you as. Joseph Lancaster the crazy one. Angela Webber my fellow bookworm. Larry. Everyone knows Larry." I grinned looking at him and there are more hoots and he blushes. "I remember partying hard and studying harder. Each year has flown by. And for those of you who don't know how long that is that's 40 major changes for Harrison." The crowd laughs. Collectively.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. And I'm thankful for each memory you have given me. Whether it was holding my hand as I look for the result or my Bio final or giggling with me about Professors Granderson's hotness. You all have left untouchable memories with me. And those of you are looking at me and thinking. Who the hell is she. This is our moment. This moment we are all sharing right now. Graduation day. I say screw you to Professor Hinkley Econ finals." I pumped my hand in the air. And the professors laughs. And the students hoot

"And screw it too all of those late nights of cramming over textbook and notes. And Hello world. And for some of you you're moving on to med school and lawyer school etc. But still take a chance to say goodbye before you say hello. And for those of you who are sitting in you seat wonder what the hell you're gonna do next. I'm gonna tell you right now. I know it's gonna be okay. And I'm about to drop some serious knowledge right here and now." I giggle and the crowd laughs. 'The crisis of today is the joke of tomorrow.' So just as now were laugh about how nervous we were with each test result. You're gonna look back on this time in your life and laugh. And even now as we are in our 20's or for Larry in our teens." I laugh grinning at his young boyish face. And he grins back blushing.

" We don't have to know what the hell we're gonna do next and as my final quote I would just like to say. 'Education is an admirable thing, but it is well to remember from time to time that nothing that is worth knowing can be taught.'Oscar Wilde. So go out into the world and learn something that Professor Henderson can't yell at you in Chem class." The room breaks out into applause. God Ok It's over. I can breathe. They laughed thank god. And all the professors I called out are laughing too thank god. I made my way to my seat sitting back down. And they begin to call our names

"Valedictorian Isabella Swan." I grinned walking across and then I see the whole pack stand and holler and scream for me. I blush accepting my diploma

"Yeah Baby. That's my girlfriend" Paul hollers. Oh god. I take my seat on the stage again blushing.

"Congratulations Graduated Class of 2013." We all throw our hats into the air and Angela is suddenly hugging me. She had also come to Washing U and we had become even closer over the years. It's over and suddenly a quote from Dr. Seuss sprung into my mind making me smile. 'Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened.' God this is brilliant. Then Angela letting me go her eyes widening looking at something behind me before grinning.

"Here he comes." She giggled into my ear. I grinned back knowing she was talking about Paul. I kissed her cheek and she went off to find Ben. I turned running to Paul's arms.

"Congratulations, Baby. Now I'm no longer dating a College girl." He grinned. This was a common joke among his work buddies. But it was all in good fun. My legs were wrapped around his waist, my arms around his shoulders. Squishing my face into his neck. I give him a peck on his neck. Giggling.

"Yeah soon to be dating a English teacher." I grinned and he chuckled nervously. "What?" I was still grinning pulling back to look at his face.

"Nothin Baby. Let's go find the guys and Charlie." He grinned pulling me toward their seats. We walked toward the guys and then they lift me into the air hooting and hollering. I'm on Paul and Jacob shoulder. And we exit the auditorium. All the other parents and students staring. I mean there we 15 huge native american men carrying a tiny brunette across the campus being pretty loud. I turn back to the College.

"Fuck you College." I screamed giggling afterward. The guys holler again. And then they throw me into the front seat of Paul truck and were off to La Push for the bonfire. I sit up sliding my seatbelt on. The guys jumping into their car and we were on our way. I'm tired and I fall asleep on the way to La Push. I wake up looking toward the the sign.

Welcome to La Push

Home...

I grin at this and Paul squeezes my knee. I look over to him. God I love that face. I giggled looking upon it. God I love everything about him.

"Baby I'm so proud of you." He grins at me. I still had the whole summer before school started at forks high where I would begin my position as its new English teacher. We arrive at the beach and the rest of my La Push family. I received a millions hug and a billion congratulations. I sit between Paul and Charlie holding Charlies hand. Leaning my head on Paul shoulder suddenly he stood turning toward me. Then he slid down onto one knee. OH MY GOD. I squeal. Then he bend further to tie his shoe grinning at me. My face fall but the he reaches into his monkey suit's, as he liked to call it, pocket pulling out a blue velvet box. And I grin again. This cheeky bastard. God I love him.

"Isabella Swan. There are not word to describe how much I love you. You elluminate each day I have with you with that beautiful smile of your. And I was kinda wondering if I could see it for everyday for the rest of our lives." My grinned began to hurt. And he looked at me nervously. "Will you marry me?" He choked out opening the box to revealing the most beautiful ring. There was one big diamond surrounded by a lot of little ones on 2 different attached bands. And he looked completely vulnerable. I squealed bouncing in my seat. And then I launch myself at him. He fell back. I kissed him. Hard.

"Yes, Yes, Yes. Of course." He face breaks out into an answering grin. "I love you so much, Paul." He sat up taking me with he takes the ring out of the box sliding into on my finger. Then I remember we were surrounded by people and they clap as we stand. Paul grins bowing. I laugh into his chest my arms wrapped around his waist because it's the highest I can reach standing next to him.

**An: So guys what do think. How was it? I had no idea what to write speech. I wrote something along the lines of mine.**

**Review**


	17. I Want A Baby

**AN: School has started so I won't be updating as much but this one is a bit long because I left back because it's been like weeks.**

I laugh into his chest my arms wrapped around his waist because it's the highest I can reach standing next to him. I love this man more than anything in the world. There is no one else there will never be anyone else. I knew that from the moment I met him. And every moment since then has been...dreamy. Yes we had our fights. No we aren't perfect but we have learned to except that about each other. And deal with that. We are gonna make mistakes. But all we can do is learn from them and move forward.

We still sat around the fire as most of the tribe came over and congratulated us. Some joking about marriage and it's hardships. But I knew no matter what that if I had Paul by my side. I would be without a doubt the happiest woman in the world. Each of the pack gave me a tight hug and hard slap on the back for Paul. After the congratulation I made my way over to a lonely looking Leah and he went to speak to Charlie. My eye wander toward him, he stood on the other side of the fire with Charlie tower over him.

And through the fire it seemed as if the flame was licking his skin but he beautiful carmel skin was left unmarred. Paul and Charlie are good friends. They were co-workers and soon to be family. Charlie loved Paul. Took him hunting and fishing. Charlie was like a father to Paul and as I found out even before we met Charlie was a father figure in Paul's life. He was the reason Paul became a cop. Paul admire him and that made me happy beyond belief.

I'm sitting with Leah. He long black hair is cut short because of phase. The first female wolf. She and I had become close over the years. She was a good friend. And a wonderful women. She was a big sister to me. Emily, Kim and the other imprints were nice enough but Leah just had personality, she was honest open. Said things no one else had the guts to say. And that made her come off as a Bitch but she wasn't.

She was just angry. She had reason to be. And I'd like the think that I helped her with that. It's not like she and Emily are close but she no longer gives her the stink eye. That was a huge step for her. I don't think she'll ever forgive her but at least now she is civil. She's telling me all about her imprint, Greg. He seemed nice. That's was Leah deserved, a nice guy. He moved to town 2 years ago. She introduced me to him when I was here 2 summers earlier. He was tall, learn, and he had a brightness in his blues eyes that I liked.

"So what do you think Bella? Do you think we should move in together?" She asked looking at me for advice. As she always did because besides Sam, Leah has been a few and far between relationships. So of course because of Paul, I'm her relationship goroo.

"I know you Leah. I know how you are about your space. People invading it. So if you're considering it. I think you have come a long way. But it's a lot of live with guys. He will leave the toilet seat up. He'll leave his boxers in random locations. But if you love him, like I know you do and you're ready of course you should. But it has to be what you want, okay?" She nodded smiling pulling me into a hug. Then a small figure ran into me. It was Claire. She was 9 now.

"Auntie Bella. I missed you." She pulled me close to her. I hugged her back smiling. I pulled back to look at her and she was getting big. Gosh.

"Hey Claire Bear. You are getting so big. You're in 4th grade now right?" I tucked her hair behind her ear as it was flying wildy.

"Well I'm gonna be a 5th grader soon." She blushed smiling. She is so freaking cute.

"You must excited. Did you like your birthday present?" I had gotten her the necklace that she was wearing right now actually. It was a locket with a picture of us together. It was heart shaped and I had fallen in love with it at the jewelry store. I had bought it sent it to her right way. To make sure she got it.

"Oh I love it. Thank you so much." She was fingering it and she saw Embry and ran off to see him grinning. Then I felt warm arms around me.

"She loves you so much. She always talking about you. How cool her Auntie Bella is. And how nice and pretty she is." His husky voice whispers in my ear. And my body flushes and I feel that tell tail spread of warmth. Even after almost 5 years he still set me on fire.

We had agreed after I had graduation and settled into work we'd start trying. But looking at Claire… I just want to have one just like her. For her to have Pauls beautiful eyes, skin and hair. And a son who's an exact replica of my perfectly imperfectly fiancee.

"I love her too. God Paul I want a baby." I whisper. I look down blushing. He pulled me tighter against him sighing/

"When we get home we'll talk about this. We can go now if you're ready. I'm kind of spent after the days event."

"Yeah ok." I stood and he helped me up with an arm at my waist. We said our goodbyes hopped in his truck. And made our way back to our new/old home. We entered and I made my way straight to the bedroom. I swiveled my strapless dress around unzipping and stepping out of it.

"I really want kids. I know we're not married yet. But God Paul. I want to have little Paul running around this house. Do you think it's too soon?" I turned to look at him and he was standing in the doorway staring at my chest looking dreamily. "Paul!" I exclaimed and his eyes shot to mine.

"Wha?" He looked confused. He pulled his shirt off over his head.

"Do you think it's too soon?" I looked at him. Hoping he didn't.

"I don't know what you're talking about baby." He was stepping out of his jeans and now I saw his huge erection as he pulled them down.

"Paul!" I gave him a look. He wasn't listening at all.

"What?" He grinned at me. God I love him so much. He stepped toward me pressing out naked chests together. I felt him prominent erection pressing on my stomach.

"You're not listening." I whisper my hands making their way up he arm and onto his shoulder.

"No I wasn't. I was thinking about fucking you. God I love you, baby. But you can't expect me to listen to you while you undress. I just want to be inside of you. And then we'll talk okay. I can't think." He groaned before reaching over and ripping my panties off. My body was electrified by his words. God this man. He then ripped his boxers off. He lifted me off the ground. Taking the two steps toward the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist my arms finding their way to him shoulders and holding on for dear life. And as we he hit the wall he slammed into me. Fucking shit. My finger gripped harder breaking the skin of his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ Baby." He growled into my ear his hands on my hips gripping a little too tightly. He pulled me closer my hips. Slipping deeper into me.

"More...more. Paul! Give me MORE!" I screamed as he slipped out slamming into me against.

"Bella you feel...Being inside you...I" He groaned pulling away from my ear and smashing his lips to mine. He slips his tongue into my mouth as I moan. He sets a punish speed. Slamming in and out of me. He feels to fucking…

"Tell me you're mine Bella." He groaned into my neck and he kissed down it hunching his back because of the height difference. He sucked right at the base between my collarbone and neck. He could play me like a fucking fiddle. He knew every button to push.

"I'm ….I'm FUCK!" My orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks…

"Tell me you're mine!" He growled into my ear. I was still shaking from my orgasm and I couldn't find word. He sped up. His hips blurring as he uses his supernatural speed to pound into me. I began to tremble against the wall. My hands had found their way into his hair. I pulling him to where I don't know but I knew I wanted him closer. I exploded.

"Tell me you're mine." His voice was deeper now. As he slowed his pace. Fasted. Faster. He slipped out of me slowly and slipping back into me. Torture. "Who do you belong to?" He growls louder.

"Fuck...You Paul. I belong to you." I scream cumming harder than I ever had. I vibrate against the wall.

"Yeah, cum on my cock back. You know you love this cock. Fuck Bella, don't you." He growled and he stiffened. I know he's going to cum with me this time.

"I love your cock." I feel shots of cum inside of me and I explode around him at the feeling . He sinks down the wall. Laying on his back pulling me so that I'm on top of him. I sighed into his chest…...Darkness enveloped me.

I was sprung out of my beautiful dream with some sort of shrill sound. Pauls warm arms were wrapped around me.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

My phone fuck.I reach over looking at the number it's blocked. Who the fuck is called at….I look across to Paul side of the bed and see it's 12 o'clock at night. Paul had brought me to bed dressing me in underwear and a t-shirt. I must have dozed off. I answer as I saw Paul beginning to stir. I don't want to wake him. I know he doesn't sleep well without me and the last few nights I've been swamped with graduation plans. And moving that I had been staying at the dorms. I looked over at him again. He's looks so peaceful and content. God he was beautiful when he slept. He's always beautiful.

"Hello?" I whispered slipping out the bed. And into the hallway. I closed the door slowly as not to wake Paul.

"Bella?" That voice. That motherfucking voice. Edward Cullen.

"Edward?" I ask confused. How did he get this number. Why is he calling? What the double fuck?

"Bella I heard that you were moving back to town. And the family and I are back. So I was wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner sometime over at our places sometime." I paused. I knew they were back in town though I didn't like the way I found out. I flashback to the fight with Paul.

_FlashBack_

_I stormed into the house. Slamming the door behind me and presumably in Pauls stupid fucking face. I heard him slam it open as I ran up the stair and toward our room._

_"God, Bella Calm the fuck down. It's not that big of a fucking deal." He shouted after me. I stopped when I reached the door. My hand frozen on the cold metal handle. I leaned my forehead onto the door. The cold wood did wonders for my flushed skin. I heard him behind me and I knew if I didn't stop him he was going to close the distance between us. He couldn't touch me because if touched me I couldn't I stay mad. He needed to understand what he did was wrong. Knowing Paul he would do it again unless I made sure he understand. He doesn't get to do this to me. He doesn't get to play me like a fucking fiddled. I'm 21 years old for god sake. I need to learn to stand up to him. I felt his breath on my neck and I know he's going in for the kill. If he says those three little words. I'm done._

_"Don't you fucking dare." I whisper into the door. He hears me. Instead of his hand landing on me they take their place on either side of my hips. He's leering down at me. He was twice my size as he always been. He might have even grown. Now 27 years old. My eyes flashed open as I feel the heat from him radiating around me. I saw his caramel arms on either side of my hips. His huge hand leaning on the the door. Those fingers have touch me in places that I didn't know existed before I knew him. Why did I do this to myself? Why did I fall for the second man that I met?_

_I was in high school. It's not that I don't love him because anyone with eyes would know that. I would do anything for this man. And therein lies the problem. I would do anything, be anything for him. And I know he would do and be the same. I haven't questioned his feeling for me since the first time he told me he loved me. It has never, and will never be a question of if he loves me, it's always been can I forgive him for his latest fuck up. Because no matter how much he loves me. He never says the right thing. I know he loves me. God if he didn't tell me every chance he gets but he just didn't fucking get it._

_What did he do? He didn't tell me that the Cullens were back in Forks. I don't give two fucks about that. It's the fact that after 4 years he doesn't know how I feel about him. After 4 fucking years. He doesn't understand that there will never be anyone else. I love him more than anything. And the fact that he can't get that through his thick skull is the most infuriating thing that anyone could ever imagine. No matter how many times I tell him he still doesn't seem to get it. God why doesn't he._

_"How can I prove it to you?" I snarled into the door. My voice was tight with so many emotion. Betrayal, Anger, Hurt and Love. It was always love._

_"Prove what?" His voice was deep as it always is when he's upset. I've seen, heard, felt and even tasted his pain more times than I'd like to admit. His voice almost broke me._

_"Prove that there will never been anyone else. Prove to you that I love you beyond the spectrum of anything human."_

_"Bella...fuck. I couldn't take that chance. I can't take the chance of losing you. The very prospect makes me sick to my stomach. And if there was an infinity to one chance that I'd lose you over this then I wouldn't have told you because I can't take that risk because without you I'm nothing. I'm no one." He hands moved hesitantly from the door onto my hips and then forcefully pulling me into him._

**An: So high emotion level. I haven't given you a lot of drama of late. But I was really into writing this. So what do you think? Does she forgive him? Can she forgive?**


	18. Knowing I Love You

**An: Hey guys. I don't own twilight. Hope you like it.**

_"Bella...fuck. I couldn't take that chance. I can't take the chance of losing you. The very prospect makes me sick to my stomach. And if there was an infinity to one chance that I'd lose you over this then I wouldn't have told you because I can't take that risk because without you I'm nothing. I'm no one without you." He hands moved hesitantly from the door onto my hips and then forcefully pulling me into him. I push back. We can't solve this with sex. God I wish we could and lord if we hadn't tried_

_"Paul Aaron Lahote I love you. I fucking love you. No matter what. I will be here for you and with you. No matter what." I turned toward him looking into his eyes. And he eyes flashed with something I hadn't seen in awhile. Understanding because though we shared a bond that no one could ever understand. There were times when that wasn't enough. We were always butting heads. I love him but he just doesn't understand that sometimes I need him to trust that I love him._

_"Fuck Isabella." When he said my full name it just rolled off his tongue in the sexiest way. I was a goner. "You're so fucking tenacious, spirited. I just want to fuck you till you can't think anymore." I giggled when he called me tenacious. We had agreed only days before that tenacity was a sexy quality. I gasped at the next words that feel from his beautiful lips. Oh fuck. My mouth fell open. I pressed my head into the wall. Arching my back off the rigid wall. Then I felt his hands. He tore the summer dress I that adorned me and threw it on the ground. He was ANIMAL. I love it. My underwear were tattered pieces of lace material on the floor. I stood naked in front of him. There was a flash of fabric everywhere. And tearing sounds. Then without warning he was inside me. So fucking deeping. Thick, long and hot. My eyes squeezed shut._

"Bella."

"Bella" Edwards voice rang into my ears and interrupted my fantasy. Sex with Paul. God I wish he wasn't sleeping or else I would run in their and ride him like the little whore I am. Fucking shit. God he makes me so hot. I think I was panting just at the thought of him inside of me. I was getting wet, shit.

"Bella are you alright?" He sounded concerned. God how long had it been since I had spoken him? 5, 6years god did time fly.

"I don't know Edward. We haven't seen each other for 6 years now, I don't think it would be the best idea. We are very different people now." I sigh. I don't want to see him. He was my past. Paul is my future.

"Exactly, Just one time. The family would love you see you." He pulled at my heart strings with that. I did love the Cullen family. I had forgiven them long ago for abandoning me. I had only known them for year. Did I really expect them to ditch their own son for me. Come on. That's ridiculous. I would have to think less if them if they had. Loyalty to ones family is crucial.

"I guess,when are you free?" I asked softly.

"Come by tomorrow. Around noon would be best." It was friday. I think I could do that.

"Ok oh and Edward?"

"Yeah." His voice sounded groggy at this. I think it was supposed to be sexy but it wasn't working. No one but Paul would ever be sexy. God Paul is sexy. I think he was expecting me to proclaim my undying love but no.

"Don't call past 9 unless it's an emergency." Who the fuck did he think he is calling at 12 o'clock at night.

"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't even realize." So thoughtless. Humans sleep. But I'm just giving him a hard time because lets face it. I had a right to. He was a jackass to me no matter how you spin it.

"Night Edward."

"Night love." He hung up before I could say something about the calling me 'love'. I was not his love. I'm going to have to speak to him about this calling me 'love thing. Paul would flip. He could barely survive a guy looking at me let alone my ex-boyfriend calling me 'love'. God I'm going to have to talk to Paul. I turned toward the door opening it. Paul was laying face up his eyes open staring up at the ceiling unseeing. His face was hard. His eyes narrowed. He lip clenched together. His whole body was clenched. His hands were clenched. He wasn't shaking though he was angry. i had known and loved him long enough to be sure of this.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked his voice tight. He needs to relax. I walk into the room Making my way over to his side of the bed. I sat at the edge. Resting my hand on his chest. He didn't look at me. Oh he knew. He knew exactly who I was talking to. He was testing me. And I didn't like it.

"You know exactly who I was talking to." My eyes were trained on his face as it hardened further if that was even possible.

"Yes I do. And why were you talking to him?" His chest was heaving and I think he was taking deep breaths to calm himself. His hand shot out grabbing shocking me.

"He wanted to know if I would go see him since he had heard that I was back in town." I was honest. His thick tanned finger stroke the ring that now adorned my small pale one.

"What did you say?" His eyes were still trained on the ceiling and I knew he was trying to hide how he was really feeling.

"I said that I would see him tomorrow." His eyes clenched shut and his face which had begun to relax when he took my hand hardened again.

"And why did you do that?" His voice was menacing now. His body was still rigid.

"Because I wanted to see him and his family it had been 6 years after all." I try to reason with him though I know its futile.

"Will you tell him about me?"

"How could I not? There is no part of my life that doesn't involve you" I laughed at this. Now he was just being silly. "You're my present and my future Paul. We're gonna get married." I grinned at him. His hands were suddenly on my hips. He lifted and moved me so that I was straddling him. I look down at him and he was had my favorite silly grin on his face.

"We are, aren't we? I can't wait to see you in your white dress, walking down the aisle toward me, Baby. I've picture it from the moment we met." His left hand left my hip and stroked my cheek.

"Oh really what did the dress look like?" I had no idea what I wanted to wear. I was never one to image my wedding day. Hell I didn't want to get married when I was little. Seeing what it did to my own parents. But Paul he made me want the American dream. A white picket fence, a steady job, a husband and 2 ½ kids. Well 2 actually a boy and a girl.

"It was white is all I remember. I was paying more attention to the girl in it. She was a blonde. Did I ever tell you I had a thing for time blondes. I don't know what it is about them." I hit his chest giggling. He was so silly.

**An: So I'm think of doing a Paul Pov. What do you guys think?Thanks for the reviews.**


	19. From His Eyes

**An: So Vampirelove41 was pretty clear that yes she wanted a Paul POV. So here it is i don't own twilight**.

PPOV

I was sitting on the beach with my friends laughing minding my own business.

"Bella!" Jake called. Jake was in love with some pale face from Arizona or something. All I know is that she's Chief Swans daughter and she dated a leech. The later is the reason I hate her. She loved that man. Or boy more like or monster. She loved that little ginger monster. He was the reason my future is over. Sure I got to go away to college but he's the reason I can't move to a big city and be a city cop. No I have to be a small town cop. God that has always been my dream.

I know I may not seem like dreamy type but Charlie Swan. He turned me into the man I am today. Without him I'd probably have been a spot that I couldn't come back from. I have been alone for a while. Since I was 14 to be exact. That's when I started to get into fights. To get out my anger. If you looked at me that wrong way I would beat the shit out of you. And even before I phased I was big kid. I've never lost a fight.

Flashback

_Jared Cameron. I hated the guy. He and I we used to be best friends. But after I was on my own. After my parents left and everyone knew what they did to me I couldn't be around him. His perfect life. He was so fucking nice to everyone. Everyone loved the asshole. He was smart. Everyone knew he was going places. He was probably going to college gonna make something of himself. And that pissed me off because lets face it I'm going nowhere. I can't control my anger. I hate everyone and everything. He called me an Asshole. And to be honest I am an asshole but who is he to call me one right? Why does he think he has a right to judge me. Jeez who is this guy._

_It's only the first day of junior year. But I'm gonna beat the shit of that guy. It wasn't like I fought kids that were smaller than me. I wasn't the type to pick on guys smaller than me. I beat the shit out of the big guys. Bigger than me actually. I wasn't a bully well not in that way anyway._

_"Why are you such an asshole?" He asked as I walked by him. I made the descision not to beat his ass as I was exiting the school. But as he asked this I turned to him. My whole body was rigid._

_"Why are you such a pussy? Circumstances." My nostrils flared. He glared at me from this comment. Because we both know it's true. He's a bitch if there has ever was one. He let everyone tell him what to do and who to be._

_"I'm not a pussy. I just have manners." We both know this isn't true._

_"You're the biggest bitch I know." I laughed shaking my head. Man this guy is out of his mind if he doesn't realize who he is. That's why everyone likes him because he lets them walk all over him. I'm not exactly known for the healthy relationships. But I know what one look like or more like I know what an unhealthy one looks like._

_"Oh wait I thought that was your mother." He smirked. My mother really. My mother was a bitch but she was a dead bitch. What kind of person talks ill of the dead? Oh I'm gonna beat the shit out of this guy. He may be a freshman but I don't give a fuck. I give him a right hook. He falls to the ground knocked the fuck out._

_"No one talks about my mother." I growled. A crowd forms around us. But I don't continue my assault. I'm not gonna beat the shit out of someone who isn't conscious that's just fucked up. An adult parted the crowd._

_"Paul Lahote why am I not surprised." The principle. He directed me to his office and the nurse ran toward Jared trying to fix the asshole up. I sat down in my favorite chair in his office. It was so fucking comfy. It was almost formed to my butt. I've been in this office almost everyday since I've been here. I'm a straight A student. I'm not stupid but I like to beat this shit out of assholes. So therefore my constant presence here._

_"So here was are again Lahote." Jerry said leaning on the front of the desk giving me a reprimanding look. I've seen it too many times for it to affect me in any real way.. Jerry was a pretty cool guy he almost understood why I fought those assholes._

_"Here we are Jerry." I smirked lifted my long legs to rest on my shoes clad feet on the desk He pushed them off. The door opened and Chief Swan entered. I hadn't seen him since the night od my mothers death._

_"Paul, Jerry here asked me to come talk to you." He sat in the chair diagonal of me so he was looking at my face. I know I was attractive from the way the ladies flocked to me. They all thought they could fix me. You know turn me into a good person or something. I think the whole bad boy thing also excited them._

_"Why is that?" I continued to smirk. Cause that's what I do. I don't smile, I smirk. It makes people think they are losing. Because your amused in some fucked up way. Though I never feel anything but anger and pain anymore. So I smirk to hide the sadness and pain inside. _

_"He told me that you have been in over 50 fight over the course of your education here." He looked so serious. And that did sound serious. I'm not some sort of psycho. I understand that what I do is wrong. I just don't know what else to do to deal with the sadness and the anger that I feel. And I don't want their pity either. The first day I came back to school After my mother died and my dad went to Jail. They all looked at me with this glint in their eyes that said 'poor paul, it's just so sad. He's so pathetic and alone'. This may or may not have been true but I didn't like it so I beat the shit out of this senior who told me "You're lucky that you live alone and don't have parents to nag you all the time." He never said a word to me after that. No one saw me as innocent anymore. I don't want to be that innocent little boy. I don't want to be a victim. I'll never be a victim again. I made that promise to myself that night._

_"I think it's been more than that but okay." I snorted._

_"You're headed down a dangerous road Paul. I'm sorry to say this but if you don't stop this I might end up taking you prison one day. Jerry tells me that you are a Straight A student. You can go places son. You can be someone but you need to stop because in the end the only one who this is really hurting is you. I need you to understand that this is serious. We all know what you've been through. But you survived so go out and make something of yourself. Leave this town. Because I know you can. I'll help you. I can be your mentor. But you have to promise you will never use violence as the solution again." He looked so honest. Charlie was a good man and I knew it. He would help me make a change. I want to make a change in my life but I don't know how._

_"Really?" No one has ever done anything like this for me before._

_"Yes, Son but promise me you will stop with the violence. I can help you with your anger,"_

_"Of course"_

And then he changed my life. He made me a better person. And that was the end of it. I haven't really fought anyone since well except for a few vampires but I'm a changed man because of him. I may still be an angry guy but I'm not violent. Not like I used to be. So Bella Swans only positive attribute was that she's related to Charlie Swan.

A girl in sweatpants and a tank top made her way toward us. She had long billowing mahogany hair and it was blowing in the wind in a magical way. Her pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight. I was in a trance. She looked up and I was lost in a sea of chocolate.

_**Ev**_**_erythi_**_**ng.**_

_**She is everything**_

_**A Goddess.**_

_**Her in a wedding dress walking toward me.**_

_**Her under me screaming my name in pleasure.**_I shifted in my seat at this thought. I want to go over there and bend her over that log. Fuck her harder than anything that leech has ever done. Oh god the leech has touched her. I need more. I need to inside her. Jared grabbed my arm as I stood.

"Dude what the fuck?" He looked at me his eyes widened. "Did you just? On Swan?" I didn't answer. I needed to go over there and fuck her. I don't know what it is. But she has know she belongs to me. I need to over there so she knows

**An: So there is more to come I know guys no lemons in the past 2 chapter but I might slip you some in the next chapter in way on Paul's imagination ;)**


	20. Just Take Her

**AN: Don't own shit.**

But she has know she belongs to me. I need to go over there so she knows

"Hey, what's up?" Her bell like voice filled the air in the most delicious way. And they way that mouth moved. Oh god those pink lips. Kissing those lips, those lips on ...my god. Oh god. I want my cock everywhere on her. I want to fuck those perky little tits. I want to bend her over and fuck her from behind. I want to so many dirty things to her. She's going to fucking love it

"Nothin, just chillin with the guys. This is Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, and Collin." And she looked at me oh god the way she looked at me. She wanted me. Oh baby I want you too. I want to watch my big tanned cock slip into your tight pale pink pussy. Oh baby, I want to feel you hot wrapped around me. I want to pound into you. I want those long legs wrapped around my hips. I want to be so deep inside her. I want to burrow inside here and stay there forever. It was probably the most beautiful place there ever was. She was small so it had to be so fucking tight, wet, and hot

She begins to run back toward her house and when she gets to La Push Welcome sign I grab her pulling her toward the nearest tree pushing her into it. When she sees it's me she stops struggling. I rips her clothes off. I image her perky pale chest. With her rosy nipples. Oh fuck Yes. I Pushed her harder into the tree. And impaled her my huge cock. Her back would arch in that delicious way. Her pussy is so fucking tight just fucking perfect. Being inside of her. I would pound into her until...I don't know. I just want to fuck her. Forever. To be inside Bella forever. I want to cum all over her. So everyone knows she's mine. I want to watch her waddle around pregnant as fuck with my baby. I need to cum inside her. I watched my tanned cock inside her tight pale pussy and I almost fucking came. I stretched her with each thrust. HOLY FUCkING SHIT

I set a punishing pace hearing her scream my name over and over. Begging for my cock telling me to fuck her harder and faster. Her screaming telling me she loves my cock and that shes mine. She knows she belongs to me. I spurt my cum into her pussy, yes. Her moaning head thrown back loving it. She will love my cock. Oh god the things I want to do to that pussy.

I almost came in my pants just then. It took every ounce of control that I've ever had not go over there and rip her pants iff. And just thrust into her tight pussy. I don't give a fuck who sees. They'll know that she's mine. No one would doubt it if I fuck her over that log. Her sweet voice pulled me out of fantasy.

"Hi guy, I'm Bella. Jake I actually have to head back the sun is going down." She gave us a simple wave. Oh soon you're gonna do a lot more than waving toward me Bella. Leaving so soon. Oh no you don't if Jacob hadn't said anything I'd probably have grabbed her and taken her away to a cave. Giving her the fuck of a lifetime.

"Awww Bella, are you afraid of the dark?" He teased her. She punched him in the shoulder and I could see the pain on her face as she attempted to hide it. Never hit a werewolf. I almost killed him though because he hurt her. No one can hurt my bella. No one will ever hurt my Bella. No one.

"No stupid, I ran and I don't particularly want to get attacked by some sort of animal in the dark." Yes baby. I would attack you if you left right now but you would love it. From the way you're looking at me right now I know you would.

"Wait you ran here?" Jake asked. God of course idiot. She smells all salty ,sweaty from the run. I like it.

"Yeah, I was kinda bored I decided to go for a run and I ended up here." She smiled oh that smile. I want to make her smile. Those perfect teeth. Oh and the way those pink lips curve. Oh yes baby. I'm gonna bite those lips. Those lips will be wrapped around my cock eventually. "But I really have to got go." She said this and I knew I was going to follow. But Jake grabbed her. I think I might beat your ass for touching her later. Oh that sounds fantastic.

"One of these schmucks will give you a ride it's already too dark anyways." Oh I'll give you a ride anytime. Oh god her riding my cock. Yes her perky tits bouncing while takes me into her tight pussy.

"Paul will take her, won't you Paul?" Jared elbowed me. The fucker. I would beat his ass again but Bella was here. And it was too soon for her to know that I'm an asshole. So I nodded. Her in my car...

"So what's with the party?" She pointed toward the cliffs where basically the whole tribe was partying getting crazy. We had decided to chill down here though. Too relieved to party.

"The Cullens left!" Embry exclaimed. We whooped at this. Thank god those leeches were gone maybe the rest of the tribe won't turn into wolves. God those mosquitos fucked me over.

"Wait, aren't you dating one of them, Bella?" Jacob asked turning toward her, frowning. Oh baby if you are still with that fucker. I might have to go find him and kill him. Either way actually...

"Not anymore." She smiled again. God that smile. It did things to me. Oh thank god she broke up with that sparkly ass motherfuck. Thank GOD. "So what's in the water in La Push guys, why are you all so huge?"

"It's one of the perks of being Quileute." Seth grinned.

"Wait Seth aren't you like 14? What the hell?" She laughed. Oh that laugh.

"Look at those gun. You know steroids aren't healthy right?" He left he biceps flexing and giving them each a kiss. God Seth was such a goof sometimes.

"15 and it's all natural, Baby." Seth smirked. She giggled. Hey I wanted to be the one making her giggle and shit.

"See now I feel even smaller." She pouted. Oh that pout. Everything about this girl was making me fucking insane and hard. Jacob wrapped his arm around Her shoulder. Oh no fucker. I almost leapt off my log but Jared grabbed my arm. Jacob began to singing off-key and he sang the corniest song ever. God he was such a Jackass sometimes.

"Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya

Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya

Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya

Oh Lord, kumbaya."

"Stop, Dude just stop. No one wants to hear you sing" I covered my ears not that it helped. Damn he could not sing in a really serious way though

"Come on. Bells loves my voice." He grinned down at her. Oh man if Jared didn't have my arm right now I would go over there a grab her from him do things to her. Oh the things I'd do…

"Jake just... stop." She laughed. I love her laugh. I want to hear it all the time "Hey can I borrow your phone I need to call Charlie?" He stopped and she asked this.

"You left the house without your phone?" He's right what if something had happened to her. It may be forks but shit still happened.

"Hello?" I heard Charlie's voice straining my ears a little as she walked away from us.

"Hey Dad it's Bella. " Oh her sweet voice. Oh I want hear that voice everyday for the rest of my life. Yelling at me, telling me she loves me, saying I do.

"Hey Bells. Didn't you leave for your run like an hour ago." I felt kinda guity for listening in but she's my Bella. I have to watch out for her. Plus I have make sure she isn't leaving.

"Yeah I kinda ended up running to La Push. And I think I'm gonna hang out, here for a while." Oh thank god. I'd prefer if you just move in now but I think it may be too soon. Just come live with me and have my babies. I wonder how she would react to that?!

"Ok Bells, you're 18 you can stay out as late as you want. Just don't drink and drive Bells." She didn't seem like the type to drink but I guess it's 2013 and most teenager drink. God she was a teenager. Fuck. Is it illegal to fuck her. Oh shit. I'm going to be a cop. That doesn't seem morally compromising at all -My subconscious yells at me. Oh wait he said she was 18. Thank fucking god. Though I'm still quite a bit older than her. Age is just a number though . Unless you're under 18 then that shit pedophilia.

"My dads a cop I would never do anything remotely illegal." She smiled oh that laugh. She is perfect. Fucking perfect." I just didn't want you to be worried."

"Ok Bye Bells."

"Bye, Dad. I love you " I want you to love me baby.

"I love you too Bells." She hung up and took her seat next to Jacob. She stayed for couple hours laughing with us. We decided to play I never with tequila. I had taken the most shor , because I've done pretty much everything. And it was her turn now.

"Never have I ever kiss on the lips a Quileute." I took a shot.

"I can remedy that situation, if you want?" I grinned. She nodded. Oh she's gonna let me press my lips against her pinky soft one yes. And I stood walking over. I pressed my lips to hers and it was heaven. It made me want her even more. Which I thought was impossible. Though it may have been sloppy it sent shocks through me body and straight to my dick.

"Never have I ever broken the Law." Oh and upstanding citizen. Oh you're such a good girl. Oh I would make you do the naughtiest things for me, baby. I drank contemplating what things I would do that tight little body.

"No Jake you did, remember when we were kids and we went to the Mrs. Atearas' store. You stole a popsicle." Wow Jake really?

"Yeah and you told me it was wrong. You were always such a stickler for the rules."

"Never have I ever had sex." Oh god she's a virgin. The only one. I'm gonna be the only one thats been there. Fuck I need to have her. Right now. Just take her. My wolf loved to tell me what to do and he was rattling the cage trying to get out so we could go over there and impregnate her.

"Wait, you're a Virgin?" Embry asked.

"Yup sure am." I grinned.

"No for long." I mutter and Jared laughed shaking his head

"Interesting..." He gave her a look. Oh no you don't fucker.

"Stop being creepy Embry."

The game went on for a like 2 more hours and I stopped drinking saying I needed to drive. But I wouldn't need to if I didn't have to. Because it would take a lot more than a couple shot of tequila to get me drunk. But I had to give her some piece of mind or take that risk with her. I had to make sure that she got home safe. I said we had to get going. She jumped up. She tried to race me but I was a lot faster. But she did try hard. That counts for something.

"I am victorious. " I grinned.

"But are you sober?" She asked. I'm not offended. It's good that she didn't want to get into a car with a drunk perso"Yup."

"Let's do a sobriety test. Walk on the line. And recite the Alphabet backwards" I walked on it with perfect balance and then began to singing the Alphabet backward. I know I looked stupid but for her piece of mine of course.

**An: Sooo Paul is kind of a pervert. So what do you think?**


	21. Just Another Day

**An: Sorry it's been so long. School started again. So I'm super Busy. Updated will be farther apart. I hope you like this chapter. I don't own twilight**

I'm meeting Edward tomorrow. That'll be a trip. He'll look the same. Forever 17 some woman's dream. Thank god he left when he did. It was probably one of the most kind things a person that you love can do for you. Protect you from yourself. If I had stayed with Edward. I'd never see my father again. I would frozen 18 forever. No children. Just me, him and forever. I might have killed him to get away from eventually. But now I have Paul. Oh how I love Paul. He is evreything. My present and my future. He is my rock. No matter what happens I know he'll be there loving me and holding my hand. Telling me I'm beautiful when my stomach is swollen from his huge baby. God fuck. hIs kids are gonna be huge. I wonder….. No off topic. Apples or Bananas or both. Both

School doesn't start for a while so during the day so I'm finishing up my lesson plans for the year. Paul start a couple weeks before we got back. He looks really hot in his uniform. At school it was hard for us to be together because he was always working. But now we...don't have that problem. It's like we are on endless sex wheel and I'm tired oh god am I tired. I'm not tired of sex. I'm just physically exhausted from the sex. He's a werewolf which translates into relentless or insatiable to the layperson. Just day and night. I'm now at the supermarket in the Checkout line. Justin Bieber haircut, Braces just your average teenage boy. The boy at the register is obviously judging me from the amount of food I have. I mean it's overflowing with meat and vegstibles.

"This sure is a lot of food." I have an insanely huge Fiancee who likes to fucking devour all the food in out house.

"Yeah." I snorted. Piles of meat: steak, chicken, sausage, hot dogs, ribs. If it was a meat product it was in my cart right now. God it's ridiculous how much Paul eats is crazy.

"So is this just for one?" His eyebrow raised. HIs eyes traveled across my body. How old are you? Ten. Jeez little man.

"Nope my boyfriend, I mean fiance, eats a lot."

"Congrats, he's a lucky guy." He frowned continuing to bag my groceries.

"Thanks." My cheeks turned red. God I still blush. I'm 22 years old and blush.

"Are you guys new in Forks?" He asked only halfway through the groceries.

"Well we just moved back. Paul (my fiancee) grew up in La Push. And my dad lives here." His eyebrows furrowed at the mention of Paul but they relax as I explain who he is.

"Who's your Dad? Forks is a small town, I probably know him."

"Charlie Swan." His eyes flash with recognition.

"You're the Cheif Daughter. I've heard about you. My mom work at the station. She's the receptionist."

"Oh Pam. She's great. Paul loves her said shes a hoot." I giggled at his words.

"Paul...Officer Lahote. Huge and look like he's on steroids." He grinned

"Yup that's him. But don't let him hear you saying he's on the juice. He doesn't like that. And you won't like him when he's angry." Yes I'm saying Paul is like hulk. I mean have you met him. He's fucking huge and totally ripped.

"Wow, That'll be 78. 35." I pulled out my wallet and paying with the card machine while he bagged. Swipe. Beep. Beep. Beep. Paul. His name just popped into my mind as it did every minute. As if my brain decided that every minute I had to know how much I love him and that he exist. The latter more commonly. God he's delicious. I wonder what he's doing right now. It's 5 so he's on his way home. Probably driving his cruiser. Oh his uniform. It was so sexy on him. I just wanna rip it off. The way his russet biceps bulge. OH yes. I want to lick you….

"Ma'am!" He exclaimed pulling me out of my Paul fantasy. Oh the things I'm gonna do to him when I get home.

"Thank you. I'll see you around." I smiled before pushing my cart toward the car. I load the trunk with the meat. I jumped in starting car. I sped home and as i ride seeing his cruiser I jump out the car. I grabbed my key out of my purse. I open the door. I push open. There down the hall sat my fiancee sprawled out on the coach. His eyes were closed peacefully but ,the like the selfish whore I am. I walk toward him pulling off the my converses and my summer dress leaving me in a pair of lace panties. I crawl over his body and he groans but his breathing is still even. His eyes are closed. I slowly lower my behind into his lap and lean toward his face so I'm not straddling him. I kiss his neck and then he hand moved to my hips pulling me to him. Telling me he's awake and ready for whatever I had in mind. I ground my hips int his now hard member.

"Mmmm I missed you today." He pulled me down onto him. My face leaning into his neck. I take a deep breath, smelling his sweet scent and I'm home. No matter where we go he will always be my home. God I love this man. I feel him push my hair to the side to expose the bite mark he gave me all those years ago. He groaned as he always does when he sees. He likes it. His hands slide from my hips to the buttons on my blouse

"I saw you this morning." My hands also my quick work of his shirt. I start to see his tanned chest. Oh I want to lick him and I have. He taste as good as he looks.

"I need you now. Fuck baby I can't wait." He ripped my clothes off me like the sexy caveman he is. He followed suit with his. His hands find their way to my hips and lifts me over hips. Then he pushed me down on his cock. OH fuck yes. So full.

"Fuck baby. I missed you so fucking much." His hands were on my back and ass keeping me from moving.

"Move, baby. I need you to move." I groaned into his ear.

"Give me two seconds baby." I can hear him slowing his breathingt. He's trying to control himself. He can get pretty rough sometime. It's a wolf thing or a Paul thing who knows. Then he pulls out of me and slams back in. He went deeper.

"Bella...Fuck you're always so fucking tight." His voice is so fuck delicous always is. "You're so wet, for me. Mine." And that was it. He flipped us over so he's on top. "Deeper. I need deeper." He sat up. Then he pulled me so I was straddling him.

"Yes." I arch my back his arm preventing me from falling on on my ass. He leans forward and kiss my neck. Then my world was shattered and I'm shicking. My whole body went limp.

"PAUL!"

"Paul? Bella" A voice. I know that voice. Jared. Paul picks me up off his lap groaning. He grabs his shirt off the ground handing it to me. I slip in on and he pulls his pants on . No boxers. I like that.

"Jared, Fuck. What did I tell you about showing up unannounced?" Paul is angry. Angry Paul is sexy. Mmmm.

"I know dude but I'm bored. Kim went shopping with Emily. And I have nothing to do." Jared walked fallling into the couch. "Have you guys had sex everywher in this house jeez."

"Yes. My fiancee is hot and all mine. I like to havemy way with him. When I want. Where I want. How I want. " I walk into the kitchen and start dinne. Paul brought the groceries in and put them away. Burgers tonight.

"Jared are you staying for dinner?" I yelled ino the living room. They were watching whatever game is on.

"Nope eating with Kim...Shit I'm late gotta go." Jared joggs into the kitchen. He give me a sloppy kiss on my cheek. Then he's out the door and Paul in the kitchen.

"Baby I was so close to just coming in the kitchen and fuck you till you don't know your name. Fuck." His hand were balled up into fists. He then stalked toward me like a predator going in for the kill. "I always love seeing you in our kitchen. and in my shirt. You smell so good. I don't know what it is...But I want you even more than I usually do…. I didn't know that was possible." He pressed me into the counter. He's towering over me. He looks down and our eyes meet.

The he grabbed me sitting me onto the counter.

"No baby, food." I groan as his kissed up and down my neck. Sucking on his mark and I melt as always.

"But I'm not hungry for food. I want my fiancee. but I think I was toppings. Whipped Cream or Chocolate Sauce?"

"We've gone over this. It's too messy. "

**An: So what do you think? Was it good. FYi guys I'm in search of a beta. SO if you can think of anyone. Message me.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review**


	22. One Big Happy Family

**AN: Today I'm putting up 2 chapters because just got off a 10 our flight so I was bored. Hope you like it. ( So because the Cullen didn't come back before and there was no battle there are no new Wolves.)**

"You're always ruining my fun Bella." He groan into my neck. I wrapped my arms around me sighing into his hair. Here in his arms nothing can touch me. My caveman would do anything for me and I would do anything for him.

"You can have whatever you want for dessert." I give him a coy smile as he lifts his face to look at me.

"I want you now." He growled leaning forward kissing my neck. I moan at the feeling of his hot lips on my skin. And I melt into him. I lean into his shoulder as my whole body turns to jello. My hands travel from where they were at his chest trying to push him away and they moved toward his shoulders pulling as close as possible with fusing us together. He nipped my mark. I moan loudly as he adds fuel to the fire that he started in the pit of my stomach.

"I love that way you react to me." He groans into my neck. I'm a moaning mess. His hands moved from my hips sliding down to my thighs. Then they slipped under his shirt sliding agonizingly slow to the place that I wanted him most Then he slips his his finger over my soaking wet folds.

"You're so wet for me." His other hand tightened at my thigh. Then his thick hot finger slip into me

"Paul." I whimper. I need more. Oh I feel like I'm gonna exploded. My body is on fire. "Paul please!" I exclaim my hands were now vinces around his naked russet shoulders.

"What do you want Baby?" His voice is so tight. He's holding back and he's teasing me. He wants it just as bad as I do.

"I need...I" I can't finish my sentence because he slips another finger into me.

"Tell me what you want." He growled.

"You!." And then my world explode and I'm vibrating and panting and just pleasure….fuck. Then he slams into me. Oh fuck and it throw me back into another mind blowing orgasm.

"Fuck!" He growls. "Who do you belong to?" He growls as he sets his supernatural pace.

"Oh fuck. I.." And then I explodes again. Stars. I'm starting to get dizzy. Death by Orgasm. What a way to go though….

"Who do you belong to?" He growls.

"You. I belong to you." I whimper out. I'm spent but he keeping pounding into me. Another explosion god this man is going to fucking kill me.

"Paul!" I scream. And he suddenly slows as I recover from my orgasm and he thrust 3 more times.

"MINE!" This animalistic sound came from his chest and he spurts into me and then his teeth sink into his neck. He slumps into the counter. Then the timer goes off telling us that the french fries are done. He then stands up tucking himself into his pants. Then he helps me down. I grab my oven mit. Taking the fries out I set them on the stove top. I turn the heat off the burger and grab buns. And I toast them a little. Paul sets the table. I shovel fries onto his plate adding the burger and the bun. His burger is like the size of my face. I set the condiments down and we dug in.

"So what did you do today?" He grin from his spot across from me on the inappropriately large table. I think it can fit 30. It's for when we have pack meeting.s But otherwise it was just the two of us so it looked kinda weird.

"I went over to Billy's and made food for him. Now that Jakes with Ren he's not home to cook for him. And then I worked on my lesson Plan. Went on a Run and then to the grocery store."

"Busy as a Bee. I'm sure Billy was super happy. I mean you're the best cook on the planet, Bella." He gave me his goofy grin. 1000th reason I love Paul. I think that list would be endless. I know I've got it bad for him. But who wouldn't.

"What about you?"

"Some hikers went missing. Charlie and I went out looking for them. Then we took them to the hospital. They had been out there for more than 2 weeks."

"Wow well Paul to the rescue." I smiled. We finished dinner up and I pulled out a book. We sat on the couch. My feet in his lap and him watching T.V. He starts massaging my feet. The he start to tickle me. I squirm and squeal.

"Hahahaha. Stop it." I can barely breath from laughing/ giggling.

"Never." He smirks at me. I finally pull my feet out of his grasp. I sit up planting my feet on the ground and he lifted his huge feet into my lap. I slip out from under him and crawl up his body. And I just lay on top of him. He chuckles at my antics before wrapping me in his arms. And I fade into the dark embrace that is sleep.

* * *

It's so hot. I think I'm sweating. This is one of the thing I hate about sleeping with Paul. He's so fucking hot literally and it makes me wake up all hot and sweaty and because it's summer it's like being in a freaking sauna if you're within 10 feet of him. I slip out of his grasp and make my way to our closet. I pick out some jeans and I look of the window checking the weather. It's sunny so I put the jeans back. Short or Dress. Hmmm. Dress. Oh and there is my Blue sundress with flowers all over it. I went into the bathroom. I shave my legs and let my hair do whatever it wanted. It's curling today I run a comb through it for good measure. I then slip into my dress. I then going into our room grabbed my wedges. Slipping them on grabbing my purse and I go down stairs. I go into the kitchen and start breakfast .But not before pulling my apron on. Eggs, Pancake, Bacon, Muffin, Bagels and Biscuits.

* * *

I slide the biscuits into the the oven and I set all the food on the table. Then set the table is ready. It's Saturday which is when we have the family over for Brunch. Which means the Pack, The elder, my dad, and everyone kids and that add up to 28 people which is the reason for outrageous dinning table and the outrageous amount of food I made. Emily offered to help cook but she has kids to deal with now. I hear the door bell go off and Paul is making his way down the stairs only in his boxer. Every time I see him I'm shocked and awed at how sexy he is. God those abs. They are whispering to me 'touch me, lick me '... Focus Bella. It's not sexy time.

"Babe puts some clothes. There will be children." He groans and goes back upstairs. I hear the shower turn on. I then make my way to the door. On the other side is all of our of guests. Everyone decided to show up at the exact same time.

"Come on in guys Breakfast is almost ready. I move out the way. They all piled in meandering about the house socializing. I got into the kitchen a grab my homemade jams and set them on the dining room table. I grabbed the biscuits setting them out to cool. I feel warm arms around my waist.

"I don't think enough but you are the most amazing women I've ever met." His deep comforting and warm voice in my ear.

"Thank you Baby. It's nice to hear every now and then." My hands holding his forearms.

"You guys are the cutest." I hear Sue voice from the doorway and we both turn to see her in the doorway smirking at us. "You've been together for almost 5 year now right?"

"Yeah almost." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"And still all over each other. Bella where's your hug for your favorite stepmother." Paul released me and I ran over to her pulling her into a tight hug. I pull away.

"How's my dad? We all know he's high maintenance." I giggle. Paul makes his way to my side wrapping an arm around my waist.

"He keeps me on my toes." She grins before making her way to go find my dad. We enter the living room.

"Breakfast is ready. To the dining room everyone." And it's a stampede of werewolves, Imprints and Council members. And I love it. Sometime this house feels empty with just Paul and I. Don't get me wrong I love every second I spend with him it's just nice to have a loud family breakfast. Paul sat next to me.. My Dad took the other seat next to me. I pull him into a hug and everybody gets something to drink from the assortment of drinks on the table. I grabbed some Orange Juice and Paul grabbed beers for those who were aloud to drink. Collin tried but Paul just smirked at him. He's only 17. When everyone had gotten something to drink and was sitting I stood.

"I would like to propose a toast but first I have to see how much I love everyone at this table. I feel so grateful to be a part of our huge crazy family. And to be marrying this oaf right here. To our Happily Ever After." I raise my glass.

"To Happily Ever After." They repeat hitting each other glasses. I make my way to the kitchen Paul is hot on my tail and we grab the platter. WLL He insisted on taking everything and let me carry the syrup. All eye widen as they take in the amount of food I made. Paul was carry 7 platters filled with food. I set the syrup down on the table making a show of and Paul just chuckled at me. So I stuck my tongue out at him. But he just smiled more and that made me smile.

"Holy Shit-take mushrooms." Jared caught himself and I could tell by the way he jumped in his seat that Kim had kicked him. Paul set the food on the table and brunch began. It lasted for 2 hours by 1pm everyone was gone and the house was clean because Paul is supernatural speed and refused to let me help him. He had patrol til around five and I'm meet Edward at the Cullen house in 30 minutes. So I'd better get on the road. This will be interesting…..

**An: So what it going to be like seeing Edward after all these years. Suggestions are always welcome as well as some constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review**


	23. Seeing Them Again

**An: So here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Sorry it's short. My lesson plan took longer than I expect.**

This'll be interesting. I was sitting on the couch reading with Paul and he was looking over some case file.

"I have to go." I try to get up. But he grabs my feet making me falling back on the couch.

"You forgot something." He grins at me. Oh right. He releases my feet when he sees that I'm gonna do what he wants me to. I push myself up on my knees. And lean in intending to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turns his head and our lips come together. And he set me on fire as always. I pull away.

"No, I have to go." I said lifting myself of the couch. Standing in front of him, he pulls me back down and into his lap.

"But I want you to stay here with me, baby." He pouts and I almost give in. Because he's adorable. I shake my head and walk toward the kitchen grabbing my bag.

"I love you, see you soon." I yelled into the house and I'm out the door. I jump into my truck. And it's still running after the 7 years that we've spent together. I pull out and it's a smooth ride to the Cullen house.

As I pull up it's still as huge as it used to be. I can't help but flash back to the last time I was here with Edward. It was when he was being distant after my birthday party. Now I know he was building up to leaving or at least thinking about it.

I jump out the car and make my way to the door sighing. Here we go before I open the door Alice is there. She's still tiny but today she's wearing a blue summer dress. Just the same. It's kinda creepy to be honest. Never changing.

"Hi Bella." Her smile made looked like it her face was going to split in two. "You look different!" And I did. I went from an A cup to a full C. I got some womanly hips. And I had aged Emotionally and Intellectually too.

"Yeah that's kinda what happens over time." I grin because I'm not angry. She's not used to this. She probably has never seen someone age or not that she remembers.

"Come in we made dinner. Wait oh…. my… god" She's staring at my engagement ring. "You're Married?!" Her eyes are wide. This had not occurred to her, the idea of me moving on.

I don't say anything dragging her through the house and into the kitchen. There they are the Cullen Family. As beautiful as ever.

"Holy Shit." And that came from Emmett. "You look different."

"Hi guys. So are am I gonna get some food or what?" I smile taking my seat at the table.

"So what have you been up to Bella?" Rosalie is the first to speak surprising everyone.

"Well I went away to school and I just graduated and got my teaching credential."

"Whatever, who is he?" Alice is giving me the crazy eyes.

"Who's who?" What's she talking about? Esme set a plate in front of me. Spaghetti and meatballs. Yum.

"Your husband of course." She doesn't sound excited actually the opposite.

"His names Paul Lahote and we're not married yet. Engaged." I smiled because the thought of Paul makes me so happy. I swirling my fork around the Spaghetti. And take a bite could use some salt and basil but for someone who doesn't eat food Esme is a good cook.

"What's he like?" Rosalie smiles. At least she's happy for me.

"He's….He's …." What is Paul like? Sexy. Delicious. Funny. Adventurous. Beautiful "everything and more than what I've dreamed of." She smiles at this because she is still the romantic she's always been. I mean with her family who wouldn't be. All hopelessly in love with each and Edward the tragic single one searching for love. Her story is extremely romanticized.

"You love him." Esme sighs taking the seat at the other side of the table. Edward stand in the corner sulking. Why hasn't he said anything. He asked me to be her.

"Yeah I do. So Edward how have you been?" I asked and he looks up.

"The same." He grumbles out. Someones in a mood. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked and I nodded because I'm curious. I stood and began to walked towards his room.

"We'll be back and I have to hear about what you have been up to." I smiled and we walked. He's shorter than I remember. Heels … never mind. We arrive and take a seat on his white couch thingy. "So what's up?"

"I just thought that there was a chance that you would see me and that maybe you'd feel the way you used to." Well at least he's being honest. That says something. What am I supposed to say to that. umm…..

"Look Edward, You meant a lot to me all those years ago. You were my first kiss and my first love. But it's been….around 6 years and I'm a different woman. You're forever 17. You're gonna meet a=te girl for you I promise." I stand touching his cheeks. He looks down at me and frowns.

"You're a women now huh?" He has a sad smile now. His story is so tragic now that I think about it. 114 and a virgin. Interesting. He needs to get laid but with his 19th century belief that's not gonna happen. Ooooh Edward. Where is your soul mate?

"Yeah I am and I'm gonna get married to a very nice man. Now you can go find yourself a girl."

"Maybe." He laughs but it's not funny. He still doesn't get it. What is it with guys and the inability to process information coming out of my mouth. Sometimes guh…

"Edward listen to me. You have forever to find her. And you will. maybe she hasn't been born yet. And then you'll have you're forever together. She'll love you, I promise you." I did believe this forever is a very long time.

"You're different. You're kind of wise now."

"Yeah I'm older than you or I look older anyway."

"We can be friends." He grins and we can. I don't hate him. I never did because he's not a bad...vampire. I mean he really isn't but I have to tell his family something. Something for my family.

"There is a reason other than telling you to move on, that I'm here." He nods and we go back down their awesome stairs. Their house is so beautiful. And we enter they're waiting and Edward joins his family on the other side of the table.

"I want you to leave Forks…" All theirs eyes widen and their eyebrows creas and I see Rosalie is about to say something. Probably telling me I had not right to say that. "Because you're presence is turning my family into wolves. You maybe not know this but the presence of vampires activates the wolf gene. And when the wolf gene is activated they can't leave La Push. So I'm begging you please leave for my family and my future children."

"You're engage to a wolf?" Edward snarls.

"Don't you dare judge him. He is a good man. He deserves to know that his children won't one day transform into giant wolves and have to go through what he has. Please." They are all just standing there shocked. But I had to do this. Because the thought I love Paul and his wolf. I know the things he has to do for his tribe. He wanted to move to New York and work on the force there. But that can never happen because of what they turned him into. They didn't know… I can't hate them for that

**An: So I thought that moment was important. Because she's a woman now. In the twilight books you see her as a girl ya know. Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review**


	24. Perfectly Imperfect

**AN: Hey guys srry it's been a while. I don't own twilight. Wish I did.**

They didn't know… I can't hate them for that.

"Who is this guy? Do we get to meet him?" Alice his tinkling voice has a little attitude in it. I guess she thought that I would come here and everything would be as it was. But it's been 5 years. I'm an adult now. I'm engaged.

"I can ask him but I have to tell you he has hostile feeling toward you."

"Why?" She asked and I guess she doesn't understand. They took away his future. If they had never came back. He would be in the big city locking up murders. His dream. They took that away from him. So he hated them. For stealing something they had absolutely no right to

"He can't leave the reservation because of...you." I look at them and they don't get it. I don't know why. Their faces were blank. Stone. Too Perfect. Too Beautiful.

I feel my phone vibrate against my thigh. I pull it out of my bag. The screen flashed 'PAUL'. "Sorry it's Paul, give me one second it might be important." I wander off into the room next to the dinning room we had convened in. It was huge and expansive, seeming to have no real purpose just a room to walk through into another. A transition room almost. I clicked accept on my phone. It stopped vibrating and Paul's deep soothing voice was in my ear.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you still over at the leeches house?" He is grumbling.

"Yes, Paul I am."

"Can you come home soon?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you." I know that the Cullens can hear us. But damn Paul set me on fire.

"And why is that?"

"Because I always want you." His voice is deep and sultry. He knows what he does to me. Am I really about to leave to go have sex with my fiance?...Yes. I hang up without saying anything else. I walked back into the room. All their jaws are dropped shocked by what was said over the phone most likely.

What would you do if you're sexy werewolf fiance called to telling you they want you? You go home so he can have you.

"I gotta go. I'll call you. Consider what I said?" I spin on my heels before the respond. I make my way out the door. I run toward the truck. I fish for my keys in my purse. Pulling them out I get in and start the engine. The ride home was too long. The anticipation was killing me. I want him but I have to wait. Fuck. I reach the driveway parking and jumping out. As I reach the door it swings open and I'm in Pauls arms. My back is slammed into the door and he closes it with our bodies. His lips are on mine and it's fire everywhere in my body.

"Fuck, Bella." He growls. He slips his thigh between mine. He hit my clit with his hard muscular thigh. Fucking Hell. The things he does to me.

"Paul!" I exclaim. I'm so hot right now I feel like I'm going to explode. I'm panting like a bitch in heat. I want him. I need him not. He should be inside me by now. I feel the yearning emptiness that only he can fill.

"You smell like them." He growls in my ear. He then rips my dress clean off me. God he's destroyed half my wardrobe. I have to buy new underwear like every weak. But that's the price you pay for dating a hot muscular werewolf. And god I was willing to pay it and a lot more to be with Paul. Plus it was always hot as fuck when he ripped things.

He can never control himself. I don't want him to. I want him to attack me like the animal he is. I know because I smell like them he's gonna get a little rougher than normal. Lets be honest it's like impossible for him to be gentle. His wolf wants to impregnate me as always. His hot jean clad thigh pressed against my panties. Ugh and was it sinful. His hot naked chest pressed against mine. Fuck. He's like a freaking blow torch.

"I have to have you now." He groaned pulling his heavy cock out of his jeans. Ripping my panties off he then lift me to rest my thighs and his forearm. He slams into me. I hold onto his shoulder for dear life. He's huge and hard as steel inside me. Always stretching me to my limit. Fuck.

"Mine. Mine." He chants as he uses my body like a rag doll slamming into me. I'm trembling. He's everywhere. Taking over. Inside me. My wolrd explode into a million pieces and my orgasm rips through me.

"Yes, cum on my cock. Mine. MINE." He growled. I knew he was close as his lips went to my neck. He did this everytime we were together and it blew my mind. He sunk his teeth into the mark. HOlY SHIT. I exploded.

"PAUL!" I screamed at my release. He groaned in my neck spurting into me. He sighed as we came down from our orgasm. He moved us to the couch. He slipped out of me. Making me feel empty. He lifts me so I'm leaning into him. His body warming mine.

"I love you more than… more than I ever thought possible. I can't believe that you're gonna spend the rest of your life with me. But I thank Taha Aki everyday that you have. I know I'm not the most romantic guy, I'm possessive and jealous but you're the most beautiful person I've ever met inside and out that . My wolf he loves you too. You calm him. Make him feel at peace. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He whispered. And tears pricked my eyes. He's… he's...I love him. That's all I can say. He wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"God Paul. I love you more than anything." I curl my head into him shoulder holding him close. We sat like that for 2 hours. Naked. Just holding each other. I needed him. He needed me. He lifted me and brought us into the bedroom slipping on some pajama pants. Giving me some panties and a t-shirt. I slip into them.

He lay behind me and wrapping his arms around me. His warm embrace made me feel safe and loved. My perfectly imperfect man. And I fell asleep like that in his arms. Safe and Loved.

**An: Sooooo what do you think? Good? Bad? Elaborate comment. Review. Tell me what you think?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	25. One of the Happiest Days of My Life

**An: So here's the next chapter. I just couldn't wait. I had to write it. Hope you like it. I don't own twilight. **

I'm at our house with a posse of women. In my white dress. It's long and tight showing off my figure. Today I marry Paul Lahote. Becoming Isabella Marie Lahote. We're getting married on the beach. It's 3 weeks before school starts. We're going on our honeymoon and we'll we be back a week before school starts. We're going to Bali an Island in Indonesia. We wanted to go somewhere tropical before having to withstanding a Forks winter.

Everyone is ready. I'm ready to marry him. My mother had flown down and I remember when she met Paul the first time 4 years ago when we went to go see her in Phoenix.

_We had arrived at the airport. Mom had asked if we wanted her to pick us up. But we wanted to get a rental car because we were staying down here for a couple of days and we wanted to be able to get around by ourselves. We were now in the car driving toward her house. She'd begged me to come down and visit. Paul didn't want to be away from me for too long so he came along. She had been dying to meet him anyway. We pulled up to her house. It was nice a two story house with big bay windows. My mom had this obsession with light. So hence the huge windows._

_We made our way to the door. Paul refused to let me carry anything other than my purse as always. I knocked on the door. It swung open and behind the door was my mother. Renee Dwyer._

_"Bella!" She squealed pulling me into a tight hug. "I missed you so much. This must be Paul." Her eyes widen looking up and down his huge form. Probably shocked by how tall or freaking enormous he is._

_"Nice you meet you Mrs. Dwyer." He smiled that beautiful smile._

_"Call me Renee, Mrs. Dwyer is my mother-in-law. Come in." She led us to the room we were staying in because it's late and we're tired. She leaves us. Paul set out stuff down_

_It's the last day of our visit. She got me alone when Paul was talking to Phil about baseball or something._

_"Wow Bella. He adores you. He's always watching you. As if he's wait to jump in front of a bullet for you." He turned to us still talking to Phil and grinned at me. He was charming my mom pants off._

_"Yeah he's really protective. But I love him too Mom."_

Paul was pretty intense about everything when it came to me and I was same about him though I had never had to protect him before. The ladies left me and Charlie entered.

"Hey Dad." I smiled he looked handsome in his monkey suit.

"You look beautiful, Bella" He grins. I stand taking his arm and he leads us toward the beach. I'm nervous and excited. It's my wedding day. The crowd is sitting in either side of the aisle and the altar is beautiful. It's exactly what I wanted. And there he stood. My beautiful fiancee. My everything. My Paul. His face breaks out into the most beautiful I've ever seen. Dad leads me toward him and I'm just awe struck by how handsome Paul looks. He's wearing a tux and god does he look yummy in it. Finally we reached the end of the aisle. Dad put my hands into Pauls kissing my forehead he look his seat next to Rene and Phil.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." There was silence. "The bride and groom have prepared their own vows." The ring bearer give Paul my ring.

"I vow to love you, to cherish you and to protect everyday of our lives together." He then slips the ring onto my finger.

"I vow to laugh with you, love with you and smile with you everyday of our lives." I slip the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Paul leans down taking my face into his hand kisses me. I hear applause in the background but all I feel is Paul. My husband.

"For the first time Mr and Mrs Paul Lahote." We make our way back down the aisle. As soon as we were out of sight i.e in the limo that was going to take us to the reception. Paul closed the privacy divider.

"Bella, You're mine now. Everyone knows it. You look so fucking hot and beautiful right now." He groans pulling me so I'm straddling him.

"Paul, we have to get to the reception. There'll be enough time for this on our honeymoon." I pull away as we pull up to our house.

The reception is being held at our house in the backyard. There was a tent set up. All the guest were there when we arrive. Everyone seemed to be having fun. As we enter people cheer and smile. My grandma Swan makes her way toward me.

"You look beautiful darling." She pulls me into a hug. I smile into her shoulder. Oh gran.

"Congratulations." I had married Paul Lahote. The love of my life. His harm is warm around my waist. His hand stroking my hip. I melted into his side.

"He makes you real happy doesn't he." She ginned at me and I nodded blushing. Paul made me happier than I'd ever been. Well we'd been together for 6 years now so. I haven't been without him for a very long time. We got many congradulation from my family and the entire tribe. We made our way to our seats. We ate, we laughed. It was getting late. I requested the mike and it was brought to me quickly. I stood. All heads turn toward me.

"I know today is supposed to be the happiest of my life. But honestly since I've met Paul, most days are full of such complete happiness, I love him more than anything. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him and I'm so happy that each and everyone of you is here to share this day with us. A day to celebrate the love we feel for each other." I grin down at him though because of his height He was nearly eye level with me. He wrapped his arm around my waist hugging me toward him. The tent erupted into applause. Then we made our way to the limo that was taking us to the airport. We slid in after rice was pelted at us. We were off speeding toward the airport. I was in a limo with my husband.

"God woman I love you." He sighed pulling me close into his side. We're married.

"We just got married." I grin at him. I had been grinning so much today my face was sore but I'm just so happy I can't stop.

****

An: SO what do you think? I don't know It's not exactly what I wanted it to be. This is what came out...

**Thanks for Reading**

**Review**


	26. Joining the Mile High Club

**An: So here's the next chapter. Hope you like. I don't own twilight. I just like to use Stephenie Meyer's characters as my little puppets.**

We make our way through the airport. At security Paul almost killed this guy because he said he had to pat me down. But I didn't understand why, my dress was skin-tight there where nowhere I could hide anything even if I wanted to. We received many smiles of congratulation. I hadn't changed out of my dress so it was obvious that it was our wedding day. My train was 10 feet long so Paul carried the bags and I carried my train exposing some of black stocking clad my legs and my heels. Though the dress was extravagant it was also extremely comfortable, so I didn't feel the need to change out of it.

I am now married to Paul Lahote. When we got to our gate they were boarding. We made our way to the counter and a flight attendent looked up at us. Her grin was immediate.

"Wow, is today you're wedding day." She was peppy and I liked it.

"Yes." I squealed and Paul chuckled at my excitement. I had just married the love of my life who wouldn't be excited.

"Congratulations. Can I see your boarding passes?" I handed them to her. She scanned them.

"Mr and Mrs. Lahote. Make you're way down to the plane. Turn left." She instructed and we followed her instructions finding out seat. First Class. My mom had insisted on paying for the honeymoon. She had also payed for my dress. I tried to convince her that I could pay but she refused. We slid in. He let me sit in the window seat. He lifted the armrest pulling me into him. I leaned my head on his arm, not his shoulder because I was too short for that. His bicep warmed me. The cold air of the plane was a shock to my system. I wrapped my arms around his midsection

" I love you so much Bella Lahote." He murmured into my hair kissing my hair. I slid my head to burrow my face into his chest.

"And I love you Paul Lahote." My voice was barely audible but I know he heard me.

"You know we aren't going to leave the hotel right?" I can hear the grin in his voice.

"Wasn't even thinking about it. Maybe on the last day we can do some sightseeing." I'm still mumbling.

"Yeah maybe."

"Fasten your seat Belt, prepare for taxi." The captains voice filtered into my ear. He had previously been chartering on about the flight. Paul reached over buckling me in but loosened it so I stay in his arms before doing the same for himself. Then I felt us moving. I looked out the window and saw the asphalt start to fly by. And then we were lifted into the air. My ears popped. I hate that. After about five minutes I was lulled to sleep by my husbands heart beat. I woke up and Paul was still asleep. A flight attendant had put a blanket over us. I turned to look out the window and the sky was light.

I clicked my little personalized tv on to check how much longer the flight was it said that there were 5 more hours till we arrive. The flight attendant came by asking if I wanted anything to eat. Paul was still snoozing. I said yes and she brought me a breakfast platter complete with bacon, eggs, and a biscuit. Paul groaned and pulled me closer which seemed impossible because I was already basically sitting in his lap. But I was also hungry really hungry. I don't remember ever being this hungry before. I stuffed my face with the breakfast that was meant for Paul and I. They'll just have to get him something else.

"Woah Baby slow down." I heard Pauls voice grovely and sexy because he had just awoken.

"I'm hungry." Was all I said and I continued to devour the food.

"I'm hungry but not for food." He growled in my ear.

"You want me as I devour this food like some kind of monster." I giggled a little.

"Yes, I always want you, any place, any time. You're my wife now, and I didn't get to rip this tight dress off you on our wedding night." His hands skim over my back as it was revealed in the dress. I shivered. "Instead I had to watch you fall asleep after I had spent hours planning the things I would do to you." My panties are soaked and I'm panting from his words. There was only one other person in first class he was up front. He was awake but he was typing away with him earphones in his ear. I may join the mile high club with my husband.

"I'm so close to ripping your clothes off right now. But the thought of someone else seeing you in any state of undress is repulsive. So I'll wait." He winked at me. I grinned leaning back into the chair. "You know the first time I proposed you scared the shit out of me when you said but... I've never been more terrified than in the moments in which I thought I would lose you. Do you remember that day?"

_It was my nineteenth birthday. Paul and I decided to stay in order take out. We were sitting in the apartment we were renting, it was impossible to spend a night away from each other so we had to live together. I never did get to live in a dorm but it was close to campus. I had one class today._

_I was on my way home. 2 blocks away, I stopped on the way and grabbed some coffee. It was about 5 so Paul was probably on his way home. I reached into my bag grabbing my keys. I opened the door and there in our apartment was Paul Lahote on one knee surrounded by rose petals. Candles everywhere._

_"Isabella Swan Will you Marry me?" He looked up and me hopefully. We had been together for almost a year now._

_"Paul. Yes but…" I was cut off by his lip. He slipped the ring on my finger and he hand me against the wall._

_"But nothing." He growled. But I'm nineteen. We eventually agreed to wait until I graduated. He said he was going to proposed against after I graduated._

I know when I told him I wanted to wait to get married that he was hurt but he said he would do it for me. He's wait another 4 years for me. He said that he'd wait 10 as long as I stayed with him.

"I'm sorry Paul I wanted to marry you but I also wanted to wait until I was done with school. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that right?" I looked up at him. He pulled me so that I'm sitting in his lap after unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Yes of course. I just wanted to marry you the second I met you. Because I knew you were the one." I lean my head into his chest. We spent the rest of the flight chatting and laughing. When we were going to land, I slipped into the seat next to him.

I looked and I saw the beautiful tropical land. It was truly beautiful. We got off the plane and head to the hotel after grabbing our bags. The resort we were staying at had a shuttle. WE looked out the window I loved it. The city was alive, everyone was riding a mo-ped. We finally arrived at the resort and we raced to the room as soon as the door was closed Paul was ripping the dress. I was wearing a corset lingerie that was stark black against my pale skin and he growled. I didn't usually buy lingerie because he always ended up destroying it. He pulled me to him. Reaching around he grabbing either side of the corset tearing it in half. He stared at my breast in admiration for second before lifting me off the grounding and pulling me into his arms. He tongue slid into my mouth as I moaned at the feeling of his hard length rubbing again my clit. Fuck. I needed him now.

"Paul…..Please." I begged and he proceeded to rid me of my panties and stockings. He threw my heels across the room. I heard a thunk. The the sound of more fabric being destroyed. He grabbed my thighs and he pushed inside me. Deep.

"So fucking tight." He groaned. His hand gripped my thighs tighter. "And MINE!" He growls. My hands found their way into his hair pulling him impossibly closer. I felt like I was on fire and with each thrust it added to that fire.

"Paul, I can't...too much." As his left hand found my nipple and his right rubbed my clit. His lips were on my neck sucking my mark throwing me into a earth shattering orgasm. Fire everywhere. Fireworks.

"Oh god yes cum on my cock." He choked out, pounding into me rougher slamming me into the wall. I think I'm going to cum again.

"Fuck Paul!" I scream as he throws into another orgasm as he pinches my clit between his calloused fingers.

"Mine. Mine. Mine" HE grunted out with each thrust. I feel exhausted like I had run 2 marathons. I need him to find his release.

"Yes Paul Yours." I moan into his ear. My body trembling again. It's almost too much. Death my orgasm what a way to go…

"Fuck. MINE!" He growled and I feel his cum inside me. His teeth sink into the mark sending me over the edge again.

**An:Oh hot stuff. So what do you think? Review and all that good stuff. Still looking for a beta.**


	27. All We've Ever Wanted

**An: Thanks for the reviews guy, SO here's my next chapter. Hope you like it . I don't own anything but the smutty stuff.**

The sunlight streamed in. I felt it warm on my back. I moaned at the feeling. I felt Paul's warm arms around me. He pulls me impossibly closer. We're naked in the hotel room. After 4 rounds and 10 orgasm I was exhausted. Plus I was sore. I think that man could go on forever. So he let me sleep though he seemed kind of disappointed.

I felt a sudden wave of nausea. I'm gonna hurl. I tried to get up but Pal wouldn't let me go. His arms were vices around my waist. Oh god. That's making it worse. My forhead is breaking out into a sweat.

"Get off me you, Oaf."I groan and struggle against his hold. God he's a strong motherfucker. Ugh. So huge.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He growled pulling me into him. He was so hot fuck. I'm gonna throw up. Too hot. I'm on fire. Not good. I don't know what I eat but dear god was I sick.

"I'm gonna throw up." I groaned. He released me and I ran toward the bathroom. As soon as I got the toilet open my guts were spilled into it. Paul ran after me and held my hair. As I was finished spewing my guts I groaned leaning back into the wall. Paul lifted me onto the counter. He had slipped on boxers and slipped a robe over my shoulders. He tied the rope tightly around me.

"Bella, honey." He turned my face to look at him I saged completely exhausted. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good." I groaned. His hand found my back holding me up so that I don't have to.

"What's that noise?" He growled.

"What noise?"

"It's like a fluttering. I've been hearing it for weeks. It's inside of you." His eyebrows knit together. And then I realized it. The Appetite. The Nausea. The Fatigue. That Noise. A baby.

"Paul, Oh My God." I squealed energy from my excitement fill my body and I began to bounce on the counter. My feet swinging he grabbed the before I kicked him where it hurts i.e. his balls.

"What baby?" He smiled at my excitement. His hand found it's place in my hear stroking it

"I might be...maybe…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was too excited I could barely breath. It was too much. Oh my god. I'm married and I might be pregnant.

"Maybe … what? Bella talk to me." He looked worried again.

"I might be pregnant." His face broke out into my favorite smile. His brown eyes were alight with happiness. God I loved this man and I hope that he is happy. I knew he wanted to wait until we got settled in Forks before we started trying and I stopped taking the pill. Condoms didn't really work for us. He always ended up ripping them off or getting frustrated with them.

"I'm gonna be a father?" His eyes were hopeful now questioning. He wanted it. We wanted this. I hate graduated from college. I got the job as the head of the English department at Forks High. Paul had gotten the job as Charlies deputy. This child would complete our dreams. We would have everything that we ever wanted.

"Maybe we have to get a test." He nodded running into the room quickly pulling on some short and a t-shirt. He was pulling on his shoes as he was out the door.

"I'lll be back." And then he was gone and I was alone in the room. I sighed moving back to the bed. Remembering my exhaustion. Realizing my nausea had woken me up. I slipped under the sheets and back into the dark blanket that is sleep.

I didn't dream. Or I don't remember dreaming. I read somewhere that you always dream. I'm just tired so fucking tired. I guess if I'm making a person I have a right to be tired. I awoke again groaning at the sound of my husband coming into the room his heavy footstep hit the marble floor loudly like the giant he was. I don't think he could sneak up on anything or anyone for that matter but I guess he didn't really have to. I looked up at him and he grinned down at me. In his hand was a plastic bag presumably with a pregnancy test in it.

"I didn't know which one. I asked the sales lady but she said to be safe I'd better get more than one. I don't know so I got nervous and I just..." He shrugged pouring them out onto the bed there had to be at least 15 different brands spilled out onto the bed. I grabbed three of them pulling out the test. Reading the instructing. 1 line negative 2 positive. Okay I walked purposefully toward the bathroom and peed on the stick. When I was done I capped it and washed my hand waiting. Paul walked in to find me pacing.

"What now?" He asked closing the toilet and taking a seat.

"We wait." I contine to pace across the large bathroom. Paul began to Pull his hair. And then the alarm on my phone went off tell me it's time to look. Okay the future of my entire life lays in the balance. I lifted it up to look.

2 Blue Lines.

Holy Shit. A baby. We're gonna have a baby.

"What Bella, what does it say?" His eyes were so vulnerable.

"I'm pregnant." I grinned at him. He stands making his way over to me pulling me into his arms.

"We're having a baby." He sighs into my hair pulling me closer. I nod into his chest. "You know the wolf and I have been trying to get you pregnant since the moment we met." I can feel the grin in his voice. My face feels like it's gonna split in half from grinning. I'm am not the happiest women in the universe. "You have already made me the happiest man on earth by marrying me but you're gonna give me a baby. God Bella there are no words to describe how I feel right now." I love this man. We're gonna be parents. We're gonna have a baby. Before anything else occurred my stomach growled. This baby was throwing me through a loop, first making me sick now. It's making me hungry.

"What you want to eat?"

"Pancakes." He nodded and proceeded to order them from room service they said it would be about 20 minutes. I layed down on the bed still a bit tired.

"Are you still sore from last night?" He grinned shifting toward me and I stook my head. His hand slid up my thigh.

"We like that we have finnally been successful." He groans He pulled me. I slipped down the bed. I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you he's been tryign to impregnate you since the moment we met." He was talking about to wolf and somehow his words got me really hot. His lips captured mine. His hands finding their way into my robe grabding massaging my breasts turning me into a moaning mess.

"Paul!" I squealed as his left hand wander down and began to rub my clit.

"Fuck Bella. You're mine." He growled his finger slid into making my toes curled. "No one else will ever touch you." He growled and he though me in front of him and then he was inside me. On top of me. He stretched me in that delicious was throwing me head first into an incredible orgasm. He lifted himself onto his knees grabbing my thighs.

He slammed his hips into mine.

"Fuck Paul, it's so deep." I groaned my nails finding purchase on the blanket. My chest was thrust into the air as he through me into another orgasm. Fuck hell.

"Yes, Mine. Cum for me, Bella." He growled leaning over me bitting into my mark. Throwing me into another. "MINE!" He roared.

**An: So what do you think? Hot stuff. Tell me everything.**


End file.
